Uneasy Teenage Life
by Forgotten.Fairytale.Endings
Summary: There's this girl named Haruno Sakura. She found out she has only 3 months to do everything she's wanted to her whole life. Because she's going to die on October 1st. Will the rest of her life be misery? Can someone save her?
1. 118 Faith Drive

**Uneasy Teenage Life**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Naruto Characters or the awesomme song that will be mentioned. Just the plot!**

**Chapter One: 118 Faith Drive**

There's this girl named Haruno Sakura. She found out she has only three months to do everything she's wanted to her whole life. Because she's going to die on October 1st. Her best friend Ino, has moved to Suna. Her friends Tenten and Hinata are only going to her high school for a month until transfering to America. Her parents are getting divorced. She has no-one to turn to, or does she?

"I'm going to miss you Ino-pig..." Sakura smiled warmly at her childhood friend.

"Don't worry billboard-brow! I'll visit you as often as possible!" Ino replied. The giggled at their old nicknames.

_"Plane 15 to Suna is now boarding! Please gather your luggage and have your passport ready!" _A voice called.

"That's my plane. I'll miss you Sakura. See ya later!" Ino waved, picking up her purple and silver suitcase and her passport hanging from her mouth. Sakura waved goodbye to her childhood and best friend. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her mother's soft hand and her mother smiling down at her.

"It will be alright deary..." She tried to reassure her daugther. Wasn't working well.

Three days after Ino had moved to Suna, Sakura started high school has a junior. She only had Hinata and Tenten now. Tenten was athletic, yet could be girly sometimes. Hinata was in the middle of girly and tomboyish. They had all of their classes together.

"Yes! We have all our classes together!" Tenten cheered, throwing her fist into the air.

"Yep! This is going to be awesome!" Hinata joined in the cheering. A/N: Hinata's not shy in the Fanfic!

"I hope it will be..." Sakura muttered under her breath. The three girl walked into their first classroom, which was English with Yuhi Kurenai. They heard she could be fun, but at the same time strict.

**A/N: I don't wanna go into every class it might get boring, so let's skip to lunch!**

**"**Hey Sakura! Wait up!" Ten-ten's voice called out. Sakura turned to see Tenten and Hinata making their way towards her. She waved, sitting at a white table that had no-one except Sakura. Until Tenten and Hinata took a seat next to her.

"So how did you guys like Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and Kabuto?" Hinata wondered, poking at her salad.

"They were OK, but I can't wait for Gym class!" Tenten exclaimed.

"We bet you can't." Sakura laughed, "My favorite was Social Studies with Anko."

"Yeah, we kinda guessed that..." Hinata smiled, "I think Math with Asuma was good."

"No wonder, you're very good at Math," Tenten stated.

So the table went silent for a few minutes until Hinata nudged Tenten, meaning to talk. Tenten nodded in understandment and agreement.

"Um...Sakura..." Tenten started. Sakura looked up from her food. In a way of telling her friend to continue.

"Well...we, as in me and Hinata, will only be at this school for another month..." Tenten finished sadly. Sakura's jaw dropped and smashed into the floor. Ok, ok exaggeration. Sakura was at a loss of words, all she could do was stare at her friendswith wide emerald eyes in disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura choked out sadly. They nodded, looking at the floor. Sakura looked at the ground too, finding it rather interesting. She sighed sadly.

"Come down dear..." Sakura's mother started soft and slowly.

"I can't come down! I'm beyond mad!" Her father screamed angrily.

"What's the problem this time?!" Her mother yelled back.

**SMACK!**

"You. You are the problem!" Her father hissed out. Sakura's mother was holding her cheek. Her face was paler than normal, she had few scratches and her left cheek was burning red. Sakura was up in her room, until she heard that loud 'Smack'. She rushed out of her room. She caught a glimpse of her mother and father having another fight. She wanted to make sure that either one of them didn't make physical contact again. So she stayed quiet and sat on the very top of the stairs and watched them fight with their words.

After and hour of them arguing and loud, _very_loud yelling, they stopped. Sakura stood up and patted her shorts as an attempt to brush off the invisible dust. She turned and started down the hall when she heard her mother call out her name.

"Yes mother?" Sakura called back. She walked back, making it look like she had just come from her room.

"Please come sit down..." Was her mother's reply. Sakura nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs that were postioned behind the cherry wood table. Her mother passed Sakura a large sack of papers. Sakura picked the first paper off of the stack. It read:

**Divorce Papers. **

**Divorcing Wife's Name: Haruno Kiku Divorcing Husband's Name: Kin Jiro**

**Child's Name, if you have one: Haruno Sakura **

_A/N:__ She has her mother's last name_

**Address: 118 Faith Drive City: Konoha Country: Japan**

**Divorce Date: Either Saturday, the 13th or Sunday, the 14th of August 2008**

Sakura couldn't believe they would really go through with this. She wanted so badly to rip this piece of paper into nothing but small flakes of paper with writing on them, but she knew she couldn't. This wasn't her decision and they knew it, everyone knew it, her heart knew it...

So the day came when Sakura's parents were getting divorced. She sat at a large black table in a seat at the far end, away from her dad's agent and him. And her mom's agent and her. And the divorcing accountant. She had her ipod, because she didn't--no wait! _Couldn't _stand listening to them talk about divorcing. She was currently listening to False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus:

(_Oh, it's time to let it go)_

The world's got a funny way of turning round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped and knew  
Don't sweat it, set off false pretense

Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Ca-ca-ca-cause you know

In sacrifice, false pretense  
You're letting go  
Stop pretending  
Don't deny  
False pretense, you're letting go

All alone you know you've got, you've got the best of me  
You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you blamed you were my family  
Don't sweat it, set off false pretense

Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Ca-ca-ca-cause you know

In sacrifice, false pretense  
You're letting go  
Stop pretending  
Don't deny  
False pretense, you're letting go, Guitar...

_(Guitar Solo)_

(Oh, it's time to let it go)

I can't seem to understand it how you've turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke

In sacrifice, false pretense  
You're letting go  
Stop pretending  
Don't deny  
False pretense, you're letting go

S-so play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my head...

A hand shook her shoulders, Sakura looked up to she her mother's teary aqua eyes and a frown postioned on her face. Sakura nodded, understanding it was time for them to go. Sakura's parents are divorced and she lives with her mother, but sees her father on Tuesdays.

"Are you sure?!" Sakura shouted at the doctor. She had to go to the doctor's for her monthly check up.

"Yes, I am. I checked three times. I'm so sorry Miss Haruno..." The doctor looked down, "You're going to die in three months...I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Did you like it? I know it was short, but that's 'cause I didn't want the first chapter to be really long.**

**Please Review, I'll take tips too, I'm kinda running out of ideas...**

**...:Thank You All, Squirrel:...**


	2. Unspoken Truth

**Uneasy Teenage Life**

**Chapter Two: Unspoken Truth**

"B-but...I...no nevermind. Thank you doctor..." Sakura sighed, before hopping off the table she had been sitting on for the check up. She yanked open the room's door to see her father sitting in one of the chairs, reading a newspaper.

"Ah...Sakura, is you check up done?" Her father asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Yes...it is..where's mom?" Sakura wondered aloud. Her father tensed a little, and then folded his newspaper and shoved it into his breifcase. He stood up and answered.

"I'm picking you up becasue I have someone I want you to meet." He father explained.

"Oh. Ok then." Sakura and her father walked out of the building together. She saw a black, shiny limo parked in front of the hospital, or where she had to get the check up. A man in his twenties, with white hair, hazel eyes, a black shirt on and a necklace with a cross on it; stood by the limo, when he saw them coming, he opened the back door.

"Sakura, this is Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, this is my daugther Sakura," Jiro, Sakura's father introduced sliding into the limo.

"Nice to meet you Sakura..." Kiyoshi bowed in respect.

"Likewise Kiyoshi," She nodded with a blank face and then she to got into the limo. Kiyoshi, then closed the door and walked over to the driver's door and climbed in. Sakura frowned and stared out the window. Soon they arrived at Sakura's father's two-story house. They got out of the limo and headed inside, when they saw a girl sitting on the porch of the house.

"Um...hi? Who are you?" Sakura questioned the girl. The girl seemed to be a year or two older than Sakura.

"Hiya! I'm Hisa Ai! And you are?" Ai smiled.

"Um...I-I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Ai's navy blue hair reached the middle of her back, a golden ribbon tied at the top. She was wearing a dark blue dress with long sleeves. The cuffs of the sleeves were red and there was a cut in the dress that reached the top of her thigh. There were golden accents on the beautiful dress. She was wearing blue and white slip-ons with gold accents. She was holding a crystal blue cross in her hand. Her piercing blue eyes glowed in the sunlight. **A/N:**** Pic on profile!**

"Sakura, Ai, please come inside..." Jiro instructed calmly. The two girls nodded and followed the man inside the house. There two men sitting on a couch in the living room. Sakura looked at one carefully. Studying his every feature.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke and Sasori..." Jiro explained. Sakura nodded. Although the frown never left her face.

"Nice to meet you Sakura," The two teenagers greeted.

"Hm? Oh yeah, nice to meet you too." Sakura replied uneasily.

"Sakura you have an arranged marriage with Sasori." Jiro explained. Sakura's eyes widened by ten times. She looked at her father, trying to see a lie hidden in his expression. But there was none. Sakura turned and ran out of the house. Ai looked at the ground sadly. She had been with Sasori through everything. Why couldn't that have been her? Why? She was a friend to him, nothing more. She sighed, because they knew it, everyone knew it, her heart knew it...

**A/N:**** Sound familiar? lol**

Sakura had finally stopped running when she reached the sakura tree orchard. A place that was surrounded by sakura trees and the grass was scattered with cherry blossom petals. She collasped under a sakura tree with three cherry blossom petals threating to fall from the brach it was hanging from. Then she heard light footsteps approaching her. She tried to lift her head, but failed. A handsome raven-haired boy was standing above her. She sat up and stared at him.

"S-sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes. Tears stinging the rims of them. A few sliver, dropplets fell from her wonderous jade eyes.

"Why did you run out of the house like that?" Sasuke answered with a question.

"You idiot, becasue I don't want an aggranged marriage!" Sakura cried angrily. Tears streaming down her pale, yet beautiful face. "Would you want one?!" Sakura sobbed unhappily.

"You're right, I woludn't want one. Why do you have to go through with this?"

"Because I...wait a second! I _don't_ have to go through with this! Sasuke, You're a genius!" She hugged him tightly. Ai watched from the shadows of a sakura tree. She was smiling, yet crying. She was happy that Sakura had a decision, but she was sad, because although Sakura may not marry Sasori, that doesn't mean she (as in Ai) will.

"Ok, you're welcome, but could you let go, I'm losing oxygen!" Sasuke choked out. She let go and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Sasuke, that was my bad..." She giggled. Sasuke looked at her weirdly.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke replied to hr laughing figure. She pulled a fallen cherry blossom petal out of his hair. He looked at it for a minutes then stood up. He started shaking his head like a dog, making Sakura laugh even more. Sasuke offered her a hand, which she took gratefully and stood up.

"Can I tell you something?" Saura muttered. He nodded, "Ok, well the doctor says I'm going to die in three months, but I don't know how or why...I'm...I'm afraid..." Sakura looked into his onyx eyes, in a trance.

"What?! A-are you serious?" Sasuke had a 00 face on.

"I'm dead serious. I-I don't want to die. I-I can't there's so much I want--no wait, _need_ to do..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll help you through it..." Sasuke delcared. Sakura looked at him, she stared at him and then smiled warmly. She hadn't smiled since Ino left for Suna. "You have a beautiful smile." Sasuke smirked when he saw her face turned bright pink.

"Don't do that! It's kinda creepy Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, hitting his arm unlightly at all. Then Ai came out from hiding and greeted them and then hit Sasuke in the same spot Sakura hit him and said,

"Don't hit on my friends Sasuke!" She joked, giving Sakura a high-five. Sasuke clutched his arm.

"If I have a broken broken bone, I will sue you too!" He smirked.

"B-but I thought y-you were my f-friend," Sakura made her lower lip tremble.

Sasuke looked shocked, he shifted his eyes, but only to land back on Saukra, "Fine, I won't sue you..." He sighed jokingly.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura kissed him cheek. He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks, but turned his head away, so no-one could see it. The three of them walked back to the house. Sakura stopped on the sidewalk that was in front of the house.

"Um...sorry guys, but I have to go home! I have homework to do!" Sakura confessed.

"Oh, no problem Sakura, we'll see you tomorrow!" Ai waved, walking into the house.

"Ok, see ya soon Sakura." Sasuke replied, then he whispered in her ear," If you want someone to talk to, call me." And then he walked into the light mint colored two-story house. Sakura shrugged and walked to her and her mother's apartment.

"MOM! I"M HOME!!" Sakura shouted. It echoed through the large apartment. Sakura knocked on her mother's bedroom door. No reply. She pounded on it with her fists. No answer. Sakura got fed up and kicked the door. Still no answer. Sakura rammed into the door, causing it to fly open. Her mother wasn't there, but there was a note lying on her bed:

_-Sakura-_

_This is a note from you mother, I have been sent away for a business trip. I'm so sorry to leave you all alone. But you could go to your father's if you would like. _Sakura thought it over, "Hell no." _ I'm sorry, but I won't be back until October 1st. I hope you take good care of yourself. Be careful,_

_-Mom-_

"Great! JUST GREAT! I DON'T GET TO SEE MY MOM BEFORE I DIE!" Sakura screamed into a pillow. There were various screams and mumbles until Sakura put down the pillow and headed to the living room. She sat on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears tugging at her closed eye-lids. She wouldn't let them fall no matter what.

Ring, Ring, Rinnnggg--

"Hello?!" Sakura asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

_"Uh...hi Sakura, is this a bad time?"_ A sweet voice replied.

"Oh Hinata! No this time's ok! What's up?" Sakura tried to sound reassuring.

_"Well I have two secret, ok, so they're not so secret, admirers, but I don't know who to choose..."_

"Oh. It's hard to choose, first off. Who are they?"

_"One's that dog loving boy, Kiba and the other's the ramen loving kid, Naruto."_

"Well that's not too hard, which one do you like better?"

_"Well I sit next to Kiba in some classes while you sit next to Tenten. But then again Naruto likes to talk to me a lot and he's so sweet. I need help Sakura. Please?"_

"Ok, ok. Let me think." Two minutes later, "Got it! You said Naruto aknowledges you?"

_"Uh-huh. Kiba doesn't talk to me much, he just told me he liked me yesterday."_

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Choose Naruto, he seems like the boyfriend type, for you anyways."

_"Good choice! Thanks so much Sakura!" _Hinata called and then the converstation ended with a '**click**'.

"N-naruto? Could I talk to you?" Hinata stammered. She was currently at the Konoha Park, where Naruto was watching the sunset fall behind to purpleish mountains. He looked at her, then smiled brightly.

"Sure Hinata! Take a seat!" Naruto patted the spot next to him on the wooden bench. She gratefully took a seat next to Naruto. She loved the way he made her feel. When-ever he was near she felt tingly, unlike when Kiba's around.

**A/N:**** Sorry Kiba Fans! Personally, I have nothing against him! **

"Ok, so you said you liked me right?" Hinata asked, he nodded, "Ok, well I--"

"I know, I know, you choose Kiba. It's ok, you don't have to tell me," Naruto stated sadly. He stood up from the bench and started walking away when she heard his name being called. He turned to see Hinata standing behind him, looking sad.

"N-naruto...I like you a lot...not Kiba, but you Naruto..." Hinata looked up at Naruto. Her eye held unwilling to fall tears. There were already a few tears falling from her light lavendar colored eyes. He wiped them away gently with his thumbs.

"I like you a lot too Hinata. Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked. She smiled and nodded. He smiled too. He lifted her up and spun her around until he lost his balance and fell backward, Hinata tumbling on top of him. Their faces were inches apart. Hinata moved her closer and closer, until their lips met. Naruto was drowing in her eyes. Hinata felt happy and all tingly again. The broke apart after a few minutes.

"You knew? My first kiss was from Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata smiled, and once again, kissed his lips gently and lightly.

"I was your first kiss?! How could all the boys not like you Hinata?" Naruto cheered. He hugged her tightly. They stayed at the park, in each other's arms, until nightfall.

"I'm glad Hinata came to me for advice!" Sakura exclaimed happily. The phone rang again, this time it was Ai.

"Hello? Sakura speaking..." Sakura answered.

_"Hi hi Sakura! It's Ai!" _Ai cheered from the other side of the phone.

"Oh Ai! What's up?" Sakura held back a yawn. It was 8 at night and she had a _long _ day.

_"Um...well you see I like Sasori and you might get married to him and--" _

"Don't worry Ai, he's all yours. I don't like him like that, plus I barely know him!"

"_A-are you sure? I mean I wouldn't mind..." _Ai lied.

"No need to lie. I don't like him. You can have Sasori, Ai."

_"Ok! But when you and Sasuke get married, invite me and Sasori over sometime,"_ Ai giggled. Sakura blushed bright red after hearing what Ai had just said.

"Um...I uh...I have to go Ai. Sorry, but I really tired. today was a _long _day..."

_"Don't worry, it's totally understandable, night Sakura!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"Goodnight Ai, tell Sasuke goodnight for me too!" Sakura called.

_"Ok I will, bye!"_ And with that the girls hung up without another word. Sakura collapsed on her mother's soft, yet sturdy bed. She pulled the dark purple cotton comforter over her pajama-ed body and fell into a deep sleep.

"Ok I will, bye!" Ai hung up on her pink haired friend. She set the silver phone back on the reciver and stepped out of her room. She walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke sitting there staring out the window, eating a tomato.

"H-hey Sasuke!" Ai called from the kitchen doorway. He turned to her.

"Yeah Ai? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sasuke replied.

"I just got off the phone with your future wife..." Ai teased.

"And who would that be?" Sasuke took a large bite out of his tomato.

"...Sakura..." Ai answered quietly. Sasuke spit out the tomato and it's red juice was sprayed all over the tiled floor. Ai grabbed a wet paper towel and a dry one and walked over to Sasuke's mess.

"...And what did she say?" Sasuke suddenly became interested in the subject after hearing Sakura's name.

"She wanted me to tell you goodnight." Ai answered, scrubbing the floor with the wet paper towel, "And I told her after you and her get married to invite me and Sasori over..." She finished washing the floor and her statement. Then she took a glass cup from the cupboard and filled it with water, she brought it upstairs with her.

"Goodnight to you too...Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled to no-one but thin air.

"Sasuke! Get up, lazy ass!" Ai screamed, throwing a pillow at the raven haired boy.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sasuke glared. She just smiled and waved, before running out of his and Sasori's room. She stood outside of Sasuke's and Sasori's room, she heard Sasuke mumbling about how annoying girls can be.

"Sasuke, Jiro wanted to see you for a minute," Sasori announced. Sasuke merely nodded and walked into an office type room. He saw a shiny black wood desk with a 'Acer' laptop on it. Three chairs lined up in a row against on wall and then a black granite table with five leather chairs surrounding it. He took a seat in one of them.

"Ah, good morning Sasuke..." Jiro greeted dully.

"Morning sir. What did you want to see me about?" Sasuke replied.

"Well I need you to bring my daugther here, please..." Jiro demanded softly. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the office/room. He went to the kitchen before leaving. He grabbed a piece of toast and pulled open the front door.

--Knock, Knock--

"I'm coming, hold on!" Sakura called, running from the kitchen to the front door of her apartment. She pulled it open to see Sasuke. And another car pulling up.

"Hi." Sasuke greeted. Sakura stepped back and opened the door wider so he could walk in the house. They took a seat in the apartment's living room on a big soft white sofa. There were three pictures lined up on a windowsill. Sasuke looked at one in a meatal frame, it was one were Sakura was about nine. She was wearing a dark red dress that had pink cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was put up into a bun, her bangs held back by a blue clip. And she was smiling, holing a fan with a shuriken picture on it. The background had a mountain, a meatallic blue river and sakura trees that glittered in the sunlight. **A/N:**** Pic on Profile.**

"That was the day I got to go to my first festival," Sakura explained.

"You look so happy..." Sasuke admitted. She nodded, meaning to continue looking at the other pictures. Another was in a wooden frame. Sakura was standing next to a woman with long red hair and green eyes. The lady was smiling, but Sakura was frowning. The next he looked at, was of a man with short blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was smiling, Sakura was frowning and in the background. Sasuke finished looking at them and frowned.

"After my parents got divorced, I rarely smile. To anyone..." Sakura frowned sadly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke wondered. He felt sympathy for the teenage girl. Her life, her world, came crashing down upon her in a flash of a second. "At least you have parents. Mine died two years ago in a plane crash."

"I-I'm so sorry about that." She stammered. "There are ten things I can name that I hate about my parents." Sakura stated. Sasuke took a good look at her. She was frowning, looking very sad, and her eyes that seemed to out-shine the sun were dull and plain.

"Sakura..." Sasuke called, causing Sakura to look up at him, "I'm going to help you. Have your happy life again..."


	3. A Happy Life 4 Me, Is Forbbidden

Uneasy Teenage Life

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T own Naruto.**

Chapter Three: My happy life is Forbidden

Recap:

_"Sakura..." Sasuke called, causing Sakura to look up at him, "I'm going to help you. Have your happy life again..." _

End Recap

"Really? I-I mean, no...it's alright you don't have..." Sakura was cut off.

"Don't worry about it. Anything for my and my cousin's friend," Sasuke replied.

"Your cousin? Do I know her or him?"

"Yes you know her. Her name is Ai..." Sasuke stated slowly.

"Oh Ai! I didn't know she was your cousin!"

"I know, we don't really look alike."

"I noticed." Sakura smirked, "Come on. I want to show you something..." Sakura tugged on his arm until he decided to move his feet. She dragged him into a room that's walls were painted with a light green paint and then detailed with pink cherry blossom petals. He guessed it as her room.

"Ok, so what is it you wanted to show me?"

"This." She let go of his arm. She got on her knees and reached her hand under her full size bed. A few seconds after, she pulled out an orange box labeled: _Forbidden._

"What's 'Forbidden' mean?"

"It's the title of my poetry book/memory album."

"Ah...so you write poems?"

"Yep!" She sat on her bed. She read through some poems and stopped on a page that had a picture of Sakura crying, her pink hair covering her forehead and half of her eyes. There was a poem next to it:

_You say your heart aches,_

_When you had to leave something,  
Or someone behind,  
You claim it was the right choice,  
I think, Just cuse you think it was right,  
Doesn't mean that it was the right choice,  
Your still claim your heart aches, but,  
You left her...heart broken...  
And that...is what she Claims..._

"What made you so sad like that?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"It was the day my friend Hinata fainted and I thought she was going to die." Sakura explained.

"I guess that could be a little scary..."

"Oh! I forgot to ask, why did you come here?"

"Oh yeah! Come one we have to go!"

"Wha-? Where are we going?" Sakura asked, being pulled out of her house. The apartment door automatically locks it's self when someone leaves. So she stuffed her keys into her pocket, while being dragged into a nice sleek and shiy black mustang.

"Her father wanted to see you for a reason...that is unknown to me."

"That jackass of a father wants to talk to me? Well I'm not honored!"

"Hn." He nodded in agreement. After what felt like hours in Sasuke's car, they arrived at Jiro's two-story house. Sakura called it the dungeon.

"Ah, Sakura. Nice to see you again," Sasori greeted.

"Hey Sasori. Do you know where Ai--" Sakura started.

"HHHHEELLLOOO SAKURA!" Ai screamed. Sasuke and Sasori winced at her loudness.

"There you are Ai! How are you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I'm good! How are you?"

"I'm ok. But now I have to see the jackass--I mean my father..."

"Can I call him jackass too?" Ai asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sakura? Com here please..." Jiro called out from his office/room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming..." Sakura sighed. She walked into the room with Ai, Sasuke and Sasori following her. They sat in the leather chairs surrounding the black granite table. "Yes father?"

"You're going to get married to Sasori in two months, on September 29th." Jiro explained.

"No. Reasons? Here they are..." Sakura handed her father a scroll of reasons. Let's just say the reasons ended at the number 37. Sasuke smirked when he saw how long it was. Sasori was expressionless. And Ai was silently cheering happily.

"Hmm...I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice..." Jiro stated.

"That's bull and you know it!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't rasie your voice to me young lady!"

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO RAISE MY VOICE IF YOU DIDN'T FORCE ME INTO TO SOMETHING I DON'T WANT!!" She screeched. Just then Ai stood up.

"No disrespect sir, but everyone deserves a choice and has one. The parents don't choose for their child. The child it's self was put on this Earth to decide for themselves. Not to have someone choose for them," Ai said.

"But I know what's best for my child..." Jiro disagreed.

"That may be so, but that's _your_ opinion, not her's," A different voice interjected. Sakura looked at the person who had just spoke.

_'S-sasuke...thank you...'_ Sakura thought gratefully. She was glad to have friends like them. Just then Sakura's cell phone rang,  
"Hello?" Sakura put up one finger and went into the hall way.

_"Sakura? This is Hinata. You wanna come to the mall with me, Tenten, Neji and Naruto?"_

"Ok! Sounds cool, I'll be there soon," Sakura answered cheerfully.

_"Great! I'll see you there!" _And with that Hinata hung up. Sakura did the same. Sakura looked back at the door of the room she had just come from and then she turned back around and left to the mall.

"Where's Sakura??" Naruto whined.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry!" Tenten said reassuringly. Ten...Fifteen minutes passed. She still wasn't there yet. Twenty...Twenty-five minutes...She's here!

"There you are Sakura! We were worried sick!" Tenten and Hinata exclaimed.

"Heheh...sorry about that. It's a long drive from my father's." Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Well come on! Let's go to...um...that store!" Naruto pointed.

"Hn." Was Neji's reply.

"God, you sound like Sasuke..." Sakura muttered very, _very _quietly, no-one heard.

"So Sakura...anything new?" Tenten questioned.

"Uh...besides I might have to get married to a guy a year or two older than me, nope. Not really."

"Wow. Who's the dude?" Neji asked.

"...Sasori...from Suna..." Sakura answered.

"Hm...nope! Don't know him!" Naruto grinned.

"Are you going through with it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Pfft...she might have too..." Neji stated.

"NEJI!"

"Yes Tenten?"

"NOT HELPING!"

"So?"

"ARRGGHHH!!" Tenten pulled randomly pulled out three kunais.

"Tenten!"

"Tenten! Stop!"

"No WAY!"

"Tentennnnnnnnnnn!"

"Please stop Tenten!" Hinata called, rushing after Sakura, who was chasing after Tenten who was chasing Neji. Naruto just stood there. And then he did this...

"NARUTO!" Naruto shouted his own name. Tenten, Neji, Sakura and Hinata stopped running and stared at him in disbelief. He smiled childishly and shrugged. The four who were running sweatdropped.

"Hey Hinata!" A voice called from behind her. She turned and her face was cenimeters apart from Kiba's. Kiba smirked a little then leaned forward...his lips were planted on Hinata's...

**A/N:**** Sorry it's so short! I promise then next one will be longer! Hope you liked it!**

**Plllleeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeeee REVIEW!!  
Just click the little purple button, it only takes six seconds!**

**...:See ya, Squirrel:...**


	4. All Actions, Have Conciquences

**_Uneasy Teenage Life_**

**DISCLAIMER: I, My-Haunted-Destiny, do NOT own Naruto or the song in here. I only owe Ai, Jiro, Sakura's mom, Kiyoshi and the Plot!**

**P.S. The song is 'My heart will go on' By Celine Dion, ENJOY! **

_Chapter Four:_ _All Actions Have Conciquences_

--Hinata and friends at the Mall--

"What the hell Kiba?!" Neji shouted angrily, prying him off the frozen-in-place Hinata.

"Well there was an opportunity, and I took it!" Kiba replied.

"You had NO right to do that!!" Sakura and Tenten yelled. Everyone except Kiba glanced at Naruto. He, to, was frozen in place. Breathing shallowly. Only Sakura could see and feel the sorrow, pain and tears flooding his dark ocean blue eyes. She stepped toward him slowly. He noticed and fell to his knees, shaking.

Hinata had snapped out of her daze when Naruto collasped, "Naruto! N-naruto?"

"H-hinata, why? I-I thought you lov--no. I don't know what I thought," Naruto answered. Hinata had stepped closer to him, but he had backed up, away from her.

"B-but Naruto...h-he kissed me..." Hinata tried to explain. She started to play nervously with her fingers.

"But nothing. You kissed back, am I correct?"

"..."

"Good ahead Hinata. You're better off with Kiba...goodbye Hinata..." Naruto walked through crowds of people to get out of the Mall. Tears streaking his normally cheery face.

--Ino in Suna--

"YOU BITCH!!" Ino screamed, tackling a girl with her sandy blonde hair in four ponytails and teal eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BITCH?!" The girl screamed back.

"Why you poor naive thing, YOU OF COURSE!" Ino started slapping the girl's face.

"YOU--YOU SLUT!" The girl replied angrily.

"Now, now Temari, it's rude talking about yourself..." Ino tsked, smirking.

"UGH! THAT'S IT!!" Temari hissed out, she threw a hamburger that was sitting on a kid with glasses' tray and chucked it at Ino, who dodged it barely. Ino growled and splashed her milkshake all over Temari's black and red dress. Temari wiped some of her face and grabbed a cupcake from her tray and smashed it into Ino's face.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Ino sneered while throwing a piece of pizza at Temari, which she barely dodged and it ended up hitting a boy with a high-ponytail, making his head look like a pineapple. Temari had a shocked 'Oh no you didn't' look on her face before rushing to the boy's aid.

"Aww...sweetie, are you ok?" Temari asked gently. The boy shoved her off.

"God Temari. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?!" The boy's annoyed tone scared Temari off. Temari passed by Ino and whispered, "I'll get you for that!"

Ino scoffed, "OoOoh. I'm _sooo _scared!" Ino smirked as Temari walked back to her table. Ino then walked over to the boy she threw a pizza at, "Sorry 'bout that..." Ino whispered.

"No problem, as long as Temari stays away from me. By the way, I'm Nara Shikamaru..." Shika explained.

"Oh! I'm Yamanaka Ino, orginally from Konoha!" Ino smiled.

"Konoha really? I was originally from there too. My parents sent me to school here though, I don't like it."

"Me either, my best friend is probably lonely..." Ino trailed off. A hand lightly tapped her shoulder, Ino turned to see the school's principle, Matsuri, the Kazekage's girlfriend. Ino gulped, she saw Temari glaring from behind Matsuri, she must of got busted too.

**A/N:**** Gaara's girlfriend, though, they're not mentioned often...**

"Good luck..." Shikamaru muttered to Ino. She nodded in response. She groggily stood up and walked to the principle's office.

--To Sakura's Father, Sasuke, Ai and Sasori--

"Where is that girl?!" Jiro complained. The other three just sighed in response.

"She went to talk on her phone, that must be a _looong _conversation..." Ai mumbled. Sasuke and Sasori smirked.

"Maybe she went to hang with her friends..." Sasori suggested.

"Maybe she went home." Sasuke shrugged.

"I think she did. Well we could finish talking to her later..." Ai stated plainly.

"Agreed." The three guys **obviously** agreed.

--Hinata, Neji and Tenten--

"Since Sakura had to go, what now?" Tenten mumbled.

"Don't know." Neji answered.

"Good answer!" Tenten said sarcastically. She glared at Neji softly, but scary.

"P-please don't fight. I've don't want anymore fighting..." Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Yeah you're right Hinata. Let's** not **fight." Neji agreed quickly. Tenten nodded in agreement. Hinata was very timid and very sad now. Ever since..._that_...happened she's been quieter than normal.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll visit Neji, Sakura...Naruto. Ok so let's um...do something!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I miss Naruto sooooooo badly! Why?! Why did Kiba have to do that?!" Hinata cried angrily.

"Don't worry Hinata...I miss you too..." Naruto's voice rang through their ears.

--Sakura at her Apartment--

"Boring...so boring!!" Sakura whined to herself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" A dee voice questioned.

"Because Sasuke. There's no-one to talk to--" Sakura started, she sat up and looked around her room. Searching for the raven haired teenage boy. She burst out laughing, something...or someone was tickling her sides.

"Hahahaha...S-sasuk-e! Hahaha!" Sakura laughed sweetly.

"Have you found me yet?" His voice soothed her. She nodded and fell back into his chest. He looked down at her, she was staring up at him. Their eyes connected for merely seconds, and it felt as if it had been for hours.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on..._

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, resting her hand on his knee.

"I don't know. I went here because that's where I thought you were..." He replied.

"Oh, ok."

--Ino in Suna--

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

"Stupid, stupid Temari. She started the food fight and _I_ have to clean most of it up," Ino muttered.

"She left before you started ya know..." A voice reminded her.

"I'm well aware of that Shikamaru." Ino sighed. She took a seat on the clean tabel and looked at her work, there were two more tables that needed to be cleaned up and the floor that needed sweeping.

"I'll start on the floor while you do those two tables," Shika suggested calmly.

"Really? Thanks Shika!" Ino smiled cheerfully. She hopped up and walked to one of the messy table and started to wash it with a dirty brown wash-cloth. Shikamaru swept the floor rather carefully than most guys would. Since it was the end of the day, Ino was aloud to listen to some music while cleaning up the lunch room. She flipped the 'on and off' switch and music danced with her movements...

_...Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

--Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Hinata--

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone_

"N-naruto? You're here?" Hinata stammered.

"Yep! I wanted to say sorry about--" He started.

"No! It was my fault for not pushing him, off and I'm truly sorry Naruto."

"It's ok Hinata. But please don't do it again."

"Ok Naruto!" She was back to her happy self, so Tenten and Neji snuck off into the park, leaving the couple alone. They sat on a bench, checking out the sun before it set.

"It's pretty breath-taking huh?" Tenten sighed happily at the beautiful view she had.

"Yeah...it is..." He replied, staring, not at the sunset, but at Tenten. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes and blushed a light shaded of red. He smiled a small smile, that she didn't let go unoticed.

"Oh, your smile's so...so...what's the word?" She tapped her chin, "Go it! It's so...so guyish and cute!"

"Cute? That's such a female word..." He sighed heavily, Tenten crossed her arms.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nope!"

"Uh, yeah!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is, it was Destiny for it to be a female word!" Neji claimed.

"UGH! Stupid Destiny, it hates me!"

"It doesn't hate you. It's just cute is a female word..."

"Who know what Nej--" Tenten started, but was cut off...by a kiss...from Neji...

--Sasuke and Sakura--

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on..._

"Sooo...what now?" Sakura asked, staring into onyx eyes.

"I don't know."

"What an orginal reply Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Do not start with the whole 'Hn' thing!"

"Hn."

"UGH! SASUKE!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry!"

"Thank you. That's better."

"You are so talk-tive, huh?"

"Depends...who's asking..."

"The awesome Uchiha Sasuke himself..."

"No-one ever said you were awesome, Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"You are so boring. -Sigh- I wanna--no, I NEED to do something!"

"Well I don't know but I have to go, dinner at your dad's house starts in twenty. See ya..."

"Later Sasuke!" Sakura waved to him, through the window he climbed in. "I guess I could write my will, since there's nothing left to do..." She headed over to a dark, soft granite counter top and pulled out a two pieces of paper and an blue ink pen.

--Ino and Shikamaru--

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Soo, since we're finally done..." Ino started slowly.

"Yes Ino?" Shikamaru shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Doyouwannagotoacafenearhere?"

"Wait what?"

"Do you wanna go to a--" Ino began.

"Go to a cafe?" He finished, she nodded. "Ok, let's go. I know one close to here."

"Cool! Let's go Shikamaru!" Ino tuged on his arm childishly.

"He never, _ever_ let _me_ do that to him!" A voice growled queitly from behind a tree. Watching Ino and Shikamaru's retreating figures walk down the road, close together. The figure stepped out from behind the tree to reveal a black and red dress. Teal eyes glaring at their pervious spot.

"I will get you Yamanka Ino..."

_Youre here, theres nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..._

**'--'**

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it! I also hope this chapter is long enough for ya! P  
!!PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me wheather or not to continue...**

**...:Peace Out, Squirrel:...**


	5. UnWILLing to be Forgotten

_**Uneasy Teenage Life**_

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I own Naruto! Ok now I'm lying...**

_**Thank you **_to...

StartTheMachine24,  
Cherryblossom249  
And Teme-kun...

For being the first people to review this story! _**Thank you!**_

"Speech"

_Will's writing and Chapter Title_

_Music_

_'_**Thought' **

The song used for this chapter is: **Mirror, By: Barlow Girl**

_Chapter Five: Unwilling To Be Forgotten_

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect..._

_Dear Friends and Mom,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably dead, just like the doctor told me. He said I'd die in three months...  
I just want you all to know I'll miss you guys. After all these years of you guys watching after me, now it's my turn to watch after you...from Heaven._

_Mother, If you could pass the news onto Ino in Suna and Tenten and Hinata in America; that would make me happy. Don't tell dad either, he won't care, like he used to pretend he did. I love you mother, please don't cry, I'll still be with you, like I always have been._

_Ino, Thank you for being my only childhood friend and one of my best friends. I hope you become what you've wanted to be your whole life, a mother and owner to your own flower shop. Please, in the future when you have kids, visit my grave. I would like them to know who I was._

_Tenten, Thank you for always being able to cheer me up and help me with lots of things. I won't forget you and I hope you won't forget me. I wish you the best of luck in the future..._

_Hinata, You're a fantastic friend. Thank you for that. I hope that you and Naruto get married and you have your dream job as a Comic Book Artist, you were always amazing at drawing. Good luck._

_So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me  
Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Brother, I'll miss you. I hope you have a good career and wife. I love you brother! Sorry we couldn't hang out like I promised before you moved to Suna..._

_Hisa Ai, I know I haven't spent or known you for long, but you are a great person and have a big role in life. I hope you get your dream life with Sasori and whatever job you've only imagined your whole life. Thank you for always smiling and being so cheerful around me._

_Sasori, I haven't known you for long either, but you're a gentleman and very kind. I hope you see what's right in front of you before it's gone...She's a better person than me, she's light and...she _**loves **_you. I wish you the best of luck in getting her before someone else does._

_Sasuke, I'm so sorry that your part in my will is kind of smudgy. I started crying at this point. Thank you for being a gentleman around me. And everything that you've done. Personally I think my friends and mother should be thanking you too, because you've made me smile for the first time in awhile. I don't want to be in Heaven just yet...oh well, I guess I get an early start huh? I'll miss you a lot, I wonder if you'll miss me...I wish you the best of luck in getting the girl of your dreams (like the one at the Mall!) and the life you've only drempt of. Hopefully you'll remember me._

_Well I'd better stop writing before it's soiled in my tears. I love you all, family-like. But Sasuke...please visit my grave and talk to me still, even if I'm six feet under. Thank you all..._

_I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try_

_I Love You Guys,  
Haruno Sakura OXXXXXO  
_(Those go in order of the people in the will)

"I-I'm going t-to miss all of t-them..." Sakura whimpered sadly. She wiped her teary eyes and headed to her room. Before she was completely out of the kitchen, she grabbed a pint sized cup of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. She sat on her bed, eating ice cream and sulking.

"Stupid, stupid Sasuke. Stupid Love. Screw Love." Sakura mumured to herself. Suddenly Sakura's cell phone started playing music...

--Ino in Suna--

"Please, please pick up Sakura..." Ino muttered to herself, then a click was heard, signalin that the caller has picked up their phone.

_"Hello Ino!" _Sakura's voice was mixed with saddness and a little bit of happiness.

"Hey Sakura! How are you?"

_"Um...oh I'm fine how are you?"_

"Good! I met this boy named Shikamaru--" Ino was cut off.

_"WHAT?! Nara Shikamaru right?!"_

"I'm afraid to say yes..."

_"Oh my gosh! That's my brother! Remember the one I told you about?"_

"Oh my! That's him?!"

_"Yep! Are you with him right now?"_

"Uh..." Ino looked to her left, "Yeah, do you wanna talk to him?"

_"Hell ya! Thanks Ino_!"

"No problem, here." Ino started, "Shikmaru my best friend wants to talk to you..."

"Um...ok...?" He shrugged taking the phone, "Hello?"

_"SHIKAMARU! It's soooo good to hear your voice!"_

"Wait...SAKURA?!"

_"Hi Shika! So are you dating my friend?" _

"Sakura...no I'm not, but she's really nice..."

_"WAIT! BACK THE TRAIN UP! Did you give a GIRL a compliment?!"_

"Yes...I did Sakura. No need to tease me..."

_"Oops! Sorry Shika!"_

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

_"Uh...sure..."_

"Don't lie to me Saku, I know all your tones like the back of my hand..."

_"Ok, ok. This dude I like was sitting on a bench alone until this fangirl sat on his lap and started kissing him!"_

"Oh shit. What did you do to her?"

_"Lucky for her nothing, but I don't care anymore. Screw love..."_

"Saku, we have to go. I promise to visit you in a week, ok?"

_"Ok, bye bro. ell Ino bye for me!"_

"Ok, see ya Saku." Shikamaru hung up as well as Sakura. "Ino...in a week we're visitng Saku."

"WOO HOO! I'm all for it!" Ino cheered.

--Sakura at her apartment--

"Shikamaru...Ino...Hinata...Naruto...Ai...Tenten...Neji...Sasori...Mom...Sasuke..." Sakura stated, "I'll miss you."

"What are you doing here alone?" A dee voice asked.

"I don't know...Sasori..."

"Why did you say you'll miss me and everyone else?" He asked again, taking a seat next to her on the floor on her bedroom. He saw her rub her temples and then sigh.

"No reason..." Sakura answered. "What's up with the questions?"

"No reason..." He mimicked.

"Tch...whatever Sasori," Sakura giggled,but then she frowned remembering last night.

"Ya know...he didn't allow that fangil to do that."

"I don't care. If he can't admit he's sorry, well that sucks for him."

"Last night he said he was sorry...I promise you that..." And with that Sasori hopped out of the window of Sakura's room. She stood up, remembering his words...

**'...he said he was sorry...I promise you that...'** Sakura thought over and over again. She shook her head, trying to forget what he promised, but those words wouldn't leave. She knew it...

"I'm going to go on the computer..." Sakura took a seat at her desk and logged in to a chatroom called 'Shinobi'.

_Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me___

You don't define me, you don't define me.

**Moonlight's-Trailing **has signed on.

APromise: Who are you?

Moonlight's-Trailing: I could ask you the same thing.

APromise: Ok, I don't think I know you so, can I tell you something?

Moonlight's-Trailing: Sure.

APromise: Ok, I REALLY messed up with this girl who told me something very important.

Moonlight's-Trailing: ...and?

APromise: And I promised to help her, but now she hates me...and she became my cousin and my friend so easily. And I seriously CAN'T lose her...

Moonligh's-Trailing: Who's this girl?

APromise: um...well...

Moonlight's-Trailing: You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to.

APromise: Her name's Haruno Sakura...

Moonlight's-Trailing: ...me?

**'--' **

**A/N:**** Did ya like it?! Pleassssssssse review and tell if I should continue this FanFic.  
And If soooooooo sorry if it was boring and short...SORRY!****  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed my previous chapters.**

**...:Thank you, Squirrel:...**


	6. Check This Out!

_**Attention Peoples Who Read My Fanfictions!**_

**Sorry Peoples! This Isn't A Chapter!**

**I'm in need of Reviews!!  
****To continue 'Uneasy Teenage Life' I need 11-20 reviews...please!**

**And I'm thinking of Deleting  
****'More Than 1 or Less Than 1?'...  
****What do you people think?**

**But still, I'm in need to Reviews!! **

**PLEASE! Please help me out...or I'll send rabid squirrels After YOU!!**

_**Lol...but I meant it...  
**__**...:Plz help me out! Squirrel:...**_


	7. Say What!

_**Uneasy Teenage Life**_

_Chapter Seven: Say What?!_

_**Neji and Tenten**_

"Hyuuga Neji?" A nurse with short blonde hair in a messy bun called. She began to scan her clipboard to review the facts and  
what had happened to the young girl.

"Yes?" Neji answered, standing up from the uncomfortable hospital chair. Which he was thankful for.

"Um...miss Tenten is awake if you would like to see her. But make your visit quick, she needs rest," The nurse stated. He nodded mutely and walked into the hospital room labeled as 'Room 08'. He quietly shut the door firmly behind him. He turned and came face to face with big dark hazel eyes. That belonged to Tenten.

"Hi...Neji..." Her voice was faint, almost unhearable. He took a seat in a soft and comfotable black chair. He pulled the chair closer to her side. He could see her mouth curve slightly upward.

"Tenten. Are you alright?" He asked, his voice sounding more alarmed than he wanted it to be.

"Yeah Neji. I'm fine, but are you? And who was that person driving over the speed limit?"

"Some unimportant lady named Temari..."

"Temari? I don't know anybody by that name...do you?"

"...Hn."

"That's a no...right?"

"Aa."

"Does that mean I'm correct?"

"...Aa."

"Neji! Give me a straight answer, I'm injured here!"

"That's correct, I don't know anyone by that name. Are you happy?"

"Yes I am."

_**Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura**_

"Oh yeah! Sakura, I forgot to tell you that I got into that advanced art class at my school!" Ino smiled.

"Really? Well Ino, that's awesome!" Sakura nodded in approval, "Well come on! Let's see a picture!"

"O-ok..." Ino ran to Sakura's room, where she sent her luggage and etc. Three minutes later she came out of her room with a small picture frame. Which had one of Ino's pictures in it. "Ta da! Here's one of my newly drawen ones..." She set the picture on the begie carpeted floor of Sakura's apartment.

"Wow! It's really pretty Ino!" Sakura excliamed happily. It showed a girl with short dark green hair put into a short ponytail, dark green bangs framing her face. She had dark choclate brown eyes too. The girl was dressed in a light blue, strapless dress. She had on white gloves that went four and half inches below her shoulders. Her neck had a dark brown lace collar round it. And for the final touch, there were pure, innocent white wings. The girl in the picture was in fact, an angel. **PIP**

"Who is that Ino?" Shikamaru questioned, admiring the artwork.

"No-one I think. I just thought of making an Angel picture for the Suna High's art competion," Ino explained.

"Well I bet you're going to win!" Sakura gave her best friend a thumbs up. Before anything esle could be said, Sakura's cellphone began to play music. Meaning it was ringing.

"Who is it Saki?" Ino raised an eyebrow. Sakura grabbed her cellphone off the glass table-top and flipped it open.

"She recived a text message," Shikamaru replied, looking over Sakura's shoulder. The text read:

**To: Haruno-Girl**

**From: Puppet-Master**

**Hey Sakura, your father needs to discuss something with you. Now.**

"Just perfect!" Sakura complained, "Come on, jackass needs us."

"Who's that?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed.

"My father." Was her reply. Ino stared at Shikamaru, who just shrugged and then just followed Sakura to her car. Ino followed the suit without arguing.

_**Sakura's Father's House**_

Jiro tapped his foot impaiently. He sighed and then checked his wrist-watch, "Are you sure she got the message?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sasori replied calmly. He didn't like to send her such a demanding message, but it was Jiro's orders. Ai and Sasuke were just lounging around on the couch. Ai was reading a book called 'Turn-About'. Sasuke wasn't doing a thing.

"Ai...what are you reading?" Sasuke wondered in an emotionless tone.

"Shhh! I'm getting to the good part!" Ai replied hasitly, not looking up from her book.

"..." Sasuke just shrugged it off and stared out the window. Then a loud pounding cam from the front door, startling Ai.

"DAMN! I just lost my page!" Ai growled. Sasori and Sasuke stared at her, they had never seen her get so mad.

"DAD! OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN!" Sakura's voice was heard, then Ai forgot all about losing her page and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Shikamaru standing calmly behind a raging Sakura and Ino hiding behind Shikamaru. Sakura cooled off when she saw Ai.

"Um...hi Sakura!" Ai cheered, "Oh! And hello lazy and Ino!"

"Gee thanks for the nickname," Shikamaru muttered.

"You're welcome Lazy!" Ai smiled teasingly. She stepped back to let Sakura and her friends inside the mansion.

"Father! I'm here, what did you want to see me about?" Sakura crossed her arms and leaned on the couch.

"Ah...Sakura. Come here please," Jiro motioned over into the kitchen, where he was sitting with a large stack of papers on the dinning room table. Sakura was unsure, but walked over to him anyways.

"Oh yeah, and Shikamaru is here too," Sakura pointed out. Shikamaru, Ino, Ai, Sasori and Sasuke were following her.

"Nice to see you again Ino and Shikamaru," Jiro nodded in acknowledgement. The two he adressed just nodded back. "Take a seat, all of you." He ordered. They did as told.

"What did you need father?" Shikamaru asked this time. He was bored and getting sleepy.

"Well really I just needed Sakura, but it's great you're here too Shikamaru," Jiro explained, "Leiko, come here please."

"Who the hell is...Leiko?" Sakura rested her chin on the palm of her hand, waiting for a response.

"I'm Leiko. Soon I'll be your stepmother," A lady with light brown hair came out of nowhere and sat next to Jiro. Shikamaru and Sakura's jaws dropped at the woman's statement.

"What. The. Hell," They called out in unison. Shock scribbled all over their faces, just like when a girl's mascara smears.

**A/N: And I wouldn't know, I HATE make-up, so yeah...on with my awesome fanfic!**

"But I need you to sign these papers please," Jiro shoved the stack of many papers towards his kids.

"Woah, woah, woah! Let me get this straight! You. Are going to get married without consulting me ahead of time?! And you're going to do it behind _your_ son's back?! What the hell! This is jacked up!" Sakura pounded her fists on the table.

"Seriously dad! There's no way I'm signing those papers!" Shikamaru blurted out. His anger engulfing him.

"Well you don't have to since you live in Suna now--" Jiro started.

"Well there's no way I'm signing them either!" Sakura interrupted. She glared between the papers, her father and the new addition to the family, miss Leiko.

"Sakura! You will sign these papers because you're part of this family!" Her father claimed.

"Hell, take me out of the family just like you did to mom!" Sakura cried out in pure anger. This was where Shikamaru cut in. (Again.)

"SAY WHAT?! You and mom are d-d- to una divorced?!" Shikamaru's fists clenched at his sides.

"Yeah...sorry I forgot to tell you about that..." Sakura mumured to him.

"Ya think?!" He hissed quietly to her. She looked down at her lap sadly and afraid like. She played with her hands silently.

"Sakura. You will sign these papers," Jiro explained in a demanding voice.

"I won't. Sorry dad, but go and do what you want. But I'll be in no part of it..." Sakura sighed.

"Then don't be." His answer was flat and cold. Sakura trembled slightly at his harsh words, but then again, that was expected for him anyways. Sakura stood up an walked silently to the front door with Shikamaru and Ino following her. She glanced over her shoulder at Ai, her father, Leiko, Sasori...and Sasuke...then she yanked open the door and ran out it.

_**To Temari, where-ever she's at**_

"Stupid Ino. Who does she think she is?! Just coming to Suna and start flirting with _my_ guy!" Temari muttered angrily. She furiously kicked a small pebble laying on the side of the road. She just sighed with deep frustration and sat on a nearby bench. She rested her perfectly toned hand on her forehead.

_'Yamanka Ino...I _will _get you,' _Temari thought evilly. She lifted he head up, she spotted a couple by the pond. And there was a little boy, clinging to the woman and man's arms.

"They looked so happy together. Don't they?" A shakey, uncertain voice asked plainly.

"Yeah...they do," Temari confessed, she the corners of her pale pink lips tugged upwards into almost a smile.

"My family used to be like that. But then something happened..." The voice added simply.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," Temari sounded like a little kid being told an amazing story. That she wanted to continue.

**A/N: I hope all my awesome readers feel that way...lol**

"I don't mind at all. Ok so what happened--" The person sat next to Temari on the bench. Temari realizd that it was the girl from earlier, one of the girls with Shikamaru. "--was my parents would get into an argument when something didn't go the way they wanted. The person that normally started this argument was my father. He's one of the leaders of a huge comapany, and when things don't go his way, he gets really upset. So he takes his anger out on other people.

"One of them was my mother. She would always be so kind and helpful to anyone that needed it. But everytime she asked what was wrong, he would take it the wrong way and slap or abuse her. I only saw it once or twice in my whole lifetime, but I know it's happened way more times than that. One time my mother was driving home from work, so she was a little late. And my father and I were already home. He got a letter from the main leader at the inc. It said his department better make more progress or he'll be demoted to a lower postion. And my father didn't like the idea of that.

"So I asked him what was wrong. It was a simple and innocent question and I got slapped across the face for it. From that day forward I learned to never ask him that again." The cherry haired girl finished.

"What about your mom? I mean how come she never stopped asking?" Temari insisted.

"She knew what she was doing by asking my fath-- I mean Jiro that question. But if no-one asked him, then he'd take his uncontrolable anger out on a part of the house. And my mother was on a tight budget, by sending my genius brother to a higher classed school, so she let him take it out on her and not the house," The emerald eyed girl replied.

"Wow. I'm so sorry..."Temari stared sympathically at the ground. But she snspped her head in the direction of where the girl had sat when the wooden bench planks shifted. She was now standing. Temari was about to ask what was going on and who she was, but the girl beat her to it.

"Sorry I couldn't talk more, but I have to go. Bye," the girl waved and smiled widely before sprinting off in the opposite direction that the young woman had come from. Then Shikamaru and Ino came running over to Temari.

"Temari! Have you seen girl with cherry blossom pink hair--" Ino started.

"--and emerld orbs for eyes?" Shikamaru finished. He said it very quickly, he was now trying to catch his breath.

"...Yeah, I did. She went that way," Temari pointed in the direction heading to all the apartment buildings.

"Thanks! Come on Shikamaru!" Ino began to run, but stopped when she saw Shikamaru still trying to catch his breath, "Oh come on Shikamaru! Hurry up! She might go somewhere els before we get there! You're such a lazy--" Ino started.

"A lazy ass, I know Ino," Shikamaru shook his head, smirking. Ino tugged on his sleeve and dragged him until they got close to the apartment buildings. Then they both started running. Temari's lips slightly tugged upward again. Then she turned back, now facing front-wards to see that the young boy was sleeping on the grass and the parents (She guessed) were arguing somewhat loudly.

_'I guess that girl was right...Things can't always stay perfect,'_ Temari stared sadly at the family before standing up and walking in the opposite direction of the apartment building where Shikamaru, Ino and that girl were headed.

_**Kiba, where-ever he is**_

His shoe connected with a rock, he just ended up kicking them into the small river he was walking side-by-side with. Akamaru tailing him and sniffing around the wonderful fresh and almost autum air.

"Who does the loser think he is?! Damn Naruto, if it weren't for him, I'd have Hinata!" Kiba grumbled.

"No you wouldn't. And you know it," A deep voice called from beind him. Kiba glanced over his shoulder.

"And how would you know Shino?" Kiba snarled unpleasantly.

"Kiba, you and I both know that she's only like you as a friend and _nothing_ more," Shino shrugged. He pushed his black glasses up with his finger, "She loves Naruto. Can't you see that?"

"No! No...-sigh- I know she does. But why him? Why?!"

"He's always shown her true strength and Naruto is her hero."

"So? I mean I can true strength too!"

"Whatever Kiba, I couldn't care less, but I just thought you might want to realize it sooner or later."

"..."

"Ok, well see ya later Kiba and Akamaru."

"Arff! Arrrfff!!" Akamaru barked happily, his own way of saying goodbye. How cute!

Kiba glared at the ground at the guard, before staring up at the cloudless sky. He sighed and thought silently, _'Man Naruto... you're one lucky guy to have Hinata. Please take good care of her.'_

"Arooo! Arf, arf!!" Akamaru woof-ed. Kiba understood what he said though. Akamaru had said: 'Kiba, he will, because he loves her.' Or something along the lines of that.

"Come on buddy, we have to get home before Hana sends her dog out," Kiba scratched Akamaru's back. Akamaru sniffed and smiled before running, with Kiba close behind.

**A/N: Sorry if that was too short, but I need some ideas before continuing, I've run out! **

**Please, please, PLEASE review!! Or I'll be forced to send Orochimaru and his snakes after you!!**

**...:Bye, Squirrel:...**


	8. Goodbye, Part 1

_**Uneasy Teenage Life  
**__Chapter Eight: Goodbye_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing *sniff* Except for the plot.**_Wow... sorry I haven't updated for a while, school's been a real pain. -_- Well I'm here now. ^.^ lol_

_  
__**Kiba And Akamaru - At The Inuzuka Compound  
**_Kiba and Akamaru had gotten home ten minutes before Hana had served dinner; to the dogs and her mom and little brother.  
"We made it boy!" Kiba grinned childishly as he unlocked the front door and held it open for his little dog. Akamaru pulled back his lips in a smile and trotted inside, Kiba following behind soundlessly. He kicked off his shoes and tried to sneak into the living room without being noticed... didn't work.  
"Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba cringed as he heard his sister yell his name, "Why are you home late? We agreed: 5:45 PM!"  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just got caught up thinking," Kiba replied, feeling smaller and smaller. Now he was feeling like a midget. **(A/N: No offense to midgets!)  
**"That's not a very good excuse. But come and eat anyways," Hana sighed, setting down some plates on the table.

* * *

_**Temari - At The Leaf Village's Main Gates  
**_Temari shifted the leather strap of her Fan and glanced over her shoulder at the Leaf Village. She sighed before turning her head and looking forward. Her sandals kicked some pebbles, which ended up landing farther up the gravel road.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" The said girl looked up to see her youngest brother, Gaara, staring at her curiously.

"Oh Gaara... nothing, I just came to check out the landscape," She explained, although the excuse was poor and plain.

"Uh-huh," He paused, "Well we can walk back together, I suppose..."

Temari smiled a little, "Sounds good." She walked quicker to catch up with her redheaded brother.

* * *

_**Shikamaru, Ino & Sakura - Sakura & Her Mom's Apartment  
**_"Sakura. Sakura wait!" Ino called after her best friend. Shikamaru was breathing heavily; running after Sakura and Ino was exhausting.  
"Please..." He panted, "Wait up, you guys..." He leaned against the door-frame and took a few deep breaths. Sakura had ran home after her dad and her had that... interesting arguement. The cherry blossom haired girl's eyes were drowning in salty liquid; tears. They were briming her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, she would not cry because of her father. She was better than that... well that's what she would tell herself.

"Sakura?" Ino called out, peeking into Sakura's bedroom. No one. "Sakura?" She tried again, but looking into Sakura's mom's bedroom this time. And there she was, sitting on the queen sized bed, staring at the large vanity mirror, which only reflected herself. Sakura glared at the mirror, but her gaze softened when Ino's reflection appeared.

"Ino. I..." Sakura paused, looking at her blonde friend.

"What is it, Sakura?" Ino asked, a look of confusion clear on her face.

"Well, I'm... I mean the doctor said I," Sakura trailed off again, but quickly gathered her thoughts, "I'm going to die." Sakura closed her eyes, sighing quietly.

Ino looked dumbfounded for a few minutes, then it clicked, "WHAT?!" Hearing this, Shikamaru immediately dashed into the room, seeing Ino on the verge of tears and Sakura with her eyes closed.

"What? What happened," He questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm going to die on October 1st." His sister repeated quietly.  
Shikamaru was quicker than Ino, "What do you mean? Who told you that?"  
"The doctor at the hospital... Shizune." Ino pulled Sakura into a hug, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I told you kind of late..."

"Late?" Ino pulled away hastily, "How long do you have?" Shikamaru saw a calendar laying on the vanity dresser's suface. It was already August 30th.  
"Late? You still have a month. We should created a bucket list!" Ino and Sakura stared at him with a face that said: "That-sounds-crazy-but-it-might-work".  
"That actually doesn't sound bad," Ino commented, tapping her lips lightly, thinking over the idea, "Wait... a bucket list is...?" Sakura laughed, along with Shikamaru.  
"A bucket list is a list you create with things you want to do before you die." Sakura pointed out.  
"Oh, psh! I totally knew that!" Ino declared nervously.  
"Sure you did, Ino," Shikamaru and Sakura rolled their eyes, smiling.

* * *

_**Neji And Tenten - The Hospital Entrance**_

There were birds chirping, dogs barking, childern laughing, and a lot of other sounds filling the air. Tenten took in a deep breath of fresh air. Her first breath of non-old people smelling air since... well a week ago. Neji watched the weapon mistress as she sucked in gulps of air, as if she had been being suffocated for a period of time.

"She looks like a mouse!" A little girl said, walking by Tenten and Neji with her mother. Tenten and Neji looked down at her softly. Tenten smiled and knelt down.

"Do you like mice?" Tenten asked, staring into the girl's big blue eyes. They reminded her of Naruto's eyes.

"I love mice!" The girl squealed, cutely batting her long eyelashes. Neji watched Tenten and the girl silently.

"I like mice too, they're adorable. Just like you!" Tenten grinned and patter the girl's head before standing up.

The girl's mother smiled at her child, "Let's go, Akina. We have to go see Daddy..."

"Yes mommy," Akina nodded and looked up at Neji and Tenten, "Bye-bye!" She waved before walking passed the couple, into the hospital.

"Aw, she was so cute!" Tenten gushed, taking Neji's hand and interwining their fingers.

"Yeah. She was, ne?" Neji smiled at his girlfriend's antics, "Do you ever want to have kids, Tenten?"

The said girl nodded excitedly, "Of course! Sure, they can be a lot of work. But they're a joy to have." Neji kissed her forehead and agreed with her.

* * *

_**Sasori - Where-ever he's at**_

"So you're in then?" A dark and emotionless voice asked. The redhead nodded, his face a blank as a puppet's. "Good. We'll meet in the Forest of Death tomorrow at ten PM sharp." The mysterious figure disappeared. Along with two others, their cloaks scattering a few particals of dust.

Sasori looked down at his hand. Resting in his palm was a metal ring with a kanji sign on it. It read Gyokunyo or The Virgin. His face was scrunched up, as if he was in pain.

* * *

_**Sasuke And Ai - The Kin's Residence**_"Sasuke? Do you think we'll see Sakura again...?" Ai asked, biting her fingernails nervously. Her used-to-be cheerful voice was now shaky and quiet. Sasuke shook his head.  
"I don't know, Ai... I don't know," The Uchiha answered, holding his head in his hands. He sighed, leaning back into the soft couch. Ai was sitting on the mahogany coffee table, he legs crossed, the Turn-About book laying in her small hands. The M&M wrapper bookmark peeking out of the book, half-way.  
"Well, I think she did the right thing. Saying no to something she didn't believe in," Ai mumured.  
"I don't think I would of did that..." Sasuke whispered, mostly to himself.  
Ai looked at, almost with sympathy, "Sasuke. You couldn't of. You craved Pa's opinion so much, you would of went along with it."  
"Not true!" Sasuke disagreed. Ai gave him a "That's-Bull!" look. He sighed, "Okay... most of it was true... but I don't think I could of done it, I loved mom."  
Ai smiled softly and nodded, "I miss her too Sasuke, but we have to let it go..." He merely nodded, knowing she was right.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a ****long**** wait, but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it a good one. Love you guys! Please review. X3**


	9. Goodbye, Part 2

_**Uneasy Teenage Life  
**__Chapter Nine: Goodbye [Part 2]_

_  
_**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately... I own nothing. Zip! Nada! None!**

_**Naruto & Hinata - Naruto's Apartment  
**_Naruto was laying next to Hinata on the roof of his apartment. His fingers were interwined with Hinata's. The pearl eyed girl had a content and warm smile on her faintly blushing face. I know, you'd think that she would of stopped blushing by now, but she can't help it! Naruto's big blue eyes were focused on the shiny sea of stars that was spread out above them, as was Hinata's innocent eyes.

"Hinata...?" Naruto whispered his girlfriend's name.

She turned her head, her cheek lightly pressing against the roof shingles, "Yes Naruto?" She expected a word-like answer, but instead... Naruto pressed his lips to hers. Hinata's eyes widened, but her eyelids began to get heavy, so she closed them, letting herself fall into the deep and enchanting kiss.

* * *

_**Sasuke, Ai, and Sasori - The Kin's Residence**_

Sasuke grabbed two blankets out of the linens closet. He walked into a guest bedroom with a little sign that said: "Ai" with a red heart around it and two pink and white hearts around the bigger one. Ai was laying on her bed, Turn-About in her hands. Her eyelids were closed and her breath was quiet and steady. Sasuke smiled at his sleeping sister as he laid the blankets over her small and fragile body.

"Goodnight... Ai," Sasuke muttered, brushing strands of hair out of her face. He twisted around and stalked out of the bedroom.

"Sasuke." A certain redhead's voice called. Sasuke's eyes met Sasori's as he turned to face him.

"Sasori, where've you been? You've been... absent for five days," Sasuke commented, trying not to wake his sister or anyone else in the particular estate.

"Sorry, but I had some business to take care of," Sasori replied, running a hand threw his shaggy red hair.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of something shiny on Sasori's hand, "Wait. What's that? That on your hand..." Sasori's eyes didn't widen, it was as if he had wanted to get caught.

"It's nothing," Sasori shrugged. Sasuke pressed his lips together, into a straight line. He supressed a growl. Onyx eyes hardened, although Sasori's were emotionless and calm.

Sasuke and Sasori went outside to continue the conversation, just in case it got ugly.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, leaning on a wall of the house, glaring at the wooden porch.

_It feels so much like falling_

_Dying while I wait to die  
The fear of something or nothing_

_Lonely empty lie._

"Yes." Was Sasori's quiet and one word reply.

"Why?" Sasuke's hands clenched at his side.

_I don't want to be... a liar_

_I don't want to be... selfish anymore_

_I want so much to change_

_Learning your love everyday._

"Because I can't stay here any longer, Sasuke."

"But why not?"

"I just can't..."

Sasuke sighed in frustration, "What about Ai?"

"What about her?" Earlier, his tone was emotionless, but it seemed to crack when Ai was mentioned.

"What. About. Ai." Sasuke growled out.

"I don't know... I can't bring her with me. I don't want her to get hurt," Sasori whispered, the last few parts mostly being to himself.

_There's still so much to know_

_You grip my wrists_

_I let go._

_Feels so much like falling_

_Seperated from the fear._

"So you're just going to leave her? Just like that?!" Sasuke spat.

"Yes Sasuke! I am! I can't bring her to where I'm going!" Sasori defended himself, starting to walk off the porch.

_Aware of a destination_

_Far away from here_

_It feels so much like falling_

_Seperated from the fear._

* * *

_**Shikamaru, Ino, And Sakura - Sakura & Her Mom's Apartment**_

"Shikamaru!" Ino called out. Shikamaru nearly fell off the couch. He'd been sleeping.

"What is it, Ino?" Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his head. Ino came barging into Sakura's bedroom; where he'd been sleeping.

"You were wrong! It's July 30th today!" Ino exclaimed happily. Sakura came into the room, smiling at her brother and Ino.

"You know, you two would be a really cute couple..." Sakura observed. Ino blushed three different shades of red while Shikamaru was practically burnin' up! Sakura giggled childishly at their reactions.

"Billboard-brow!" "Sakura!" Shikamaru and Ino yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay. Back to the main problem at hand: The Bucket List," Sakura said, still grinning manically.

"Oh right, right..." Ino agreed, nodding. She snatched a pen and a piece of paper off of Sakura's personal desk. "Okay, so what's first?" Her blue eyes gazed up at Sakura, who was tapping her chin, thinking.

"Hey, how 'bout kissing a 'special' someone," Shikamaru suggested, emphisizing special. Ino giggled and nodded before writing it down on the lined paper.

"And who might that be?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know," Ino paused, "Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened.

* * *

_**Temari, Gaara, And Kankuro - Suna (The Sand)**_

"So sis, what were you _really_ doing in the Leaf?" Kankuro asked, nudging Temari's arm.

"Stop thinking nasty!" Temari squealed, a faint blush covering her cheeks, "But seriously, I was just checking out the shops and landscape..."

"Hmm... that's interesting, considering you left all your money at home," Gaara commented. Temari's eyes widened and Kankuro smirked.

"So did you go and meet a guy?" Kankuro asked, suggestingly.

"No! I swear..." Temari sighed, "I was just following Yamanka." She made it clear she was done talking about it by walking at a faster pace. Kankuro moved near his brother.

"Who's Yamanaka?" Kankuro muttered. Gaara shrugged.

* * *

_**Tenten And Neji - Hyuuga Compound**_

"Tenten?" Neji said, calling out her name.

The said girl turned to see the male Hyuuga, "Yes Neji?" Neji was leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. Tenten was standing beside his bed.

"Do you really have to go to America in a week?" He whined. Tenten laughed, she'd never heard him whine before... it was kind of cute.

"I do, Neji. My parents would of wanted this for me... at least that's what my grandparents said," Tenten answered.

"Well why do you have to do what they want? I mean why can't you stay here? You'll get one hell of an education," Neji explained, plopping onto his bed. Tenten sat on the bed next to him, sighing and running a hand through her hair. (It was down, out of it's normal hairstyle)

"Because Neji... my grandparents said it was America or an arranged marriage. And I don't want an arranged marriage."

"Well did you ask who you might be getting married to?"

"Some guy named... Rock Lee, or something like that."

Neji's eye twitched, "Rock... Lee? He goes to our school. He's the kid with a bushy eyebrows..."

Tenten's face went into a look of discomfort, "EW! Really?!" Neji chuckled and nodded.

* * *

_**Shika, Ino, and Sakura - The Same Place As Earlier**_

"Okay, so we've got six things so far..." Ino noted.

**1. Kissing a "Certain Someone"**

**2. Traveling to Suna a.k.a the Sand Village**

**3. Going dancing at a random club**

**4. Playing a prank on Kakashi-sensei**

**5. Matchmaking: Ai & Sasori**

**6. Saying goodbye to Mom & Dad**

"Do I have to do this in order, or some special way?" Sakura asked her intelligent brother.  
"Well most people start from the last thing and work their way up..." Shikamaru reported.

"Saying goodbye to Mom and Dad is first then, ne?" Sakura stated quietly tapping her fingers on the dresser's surface.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^.^ Hopefully you enjoyed it... Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.**

**I'm thinking about ending this Fanfic at chapter 18, 19, or 20. But that's only if my readers want me to continue.**

* * *


	10. Leavin'

_**Uneasy Teenage Life  
**__Chapter Ten: Leavin'_

**Me: I -sniff- own... I'm sorry, it's just heartbreaking... -sniff, sniff-  
Deidara: -pats my back- It's okay, Kumiko-chan  
Suigetsu: Yeah. But she owns nothing! -grins-  
**  
**SaphireSage4Ever** -- Aw, thank you! You're very sweet; this chapter is for you! P.S. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Micah Sakura** -- Thank you and I know, sorry about that. The last time I updated (besides the last two chapters) was April 2008, so I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**Shika, Ino, & Sakura - Same Place As Earlier**_

"Saying goodbye to Mom and Dad is first then, ne?" Sakura stated, quietly tapping her fingers on the dresser's surface.

"Only if you want it to be... I mean, hey! Why don't you go in a zig-zag motion?" Ino commented, shrugging.

"A zig-zag motion?" Shikamaru muttered, raising an eyebrow. Sakura merely laughed, smiling at her friend's idea and her brother's reaction. It was just like old times... that times that she'd never be able to return too. Never. Ever.

* * *

_**Sasuke, Sasori, & Ai - The Kin's Residence**_

"Yes Sasuke! I am! I can't bring her to where I'm going!" Sasori defended himself, starting to walk off the porch.

"But, wait! Please at least say goodbye to her!" Sasuke inisisted.

"No, Sasuke. I'm leaving, _now_." Sasori said, hoping to end the conversation. The said redhead started to turn around, praying that Sasuke wasn't there, but instead he got punched in the nose. That's where the fight started.

Minutes later a desperate cry broke the fight, "Sasuke! Sasori! Please stop!" Ai. The teenage boys stopped beating each other up and stared at her. Her eyes were red-rimmed and tears began to leak from her golden eyes. "Why... why are you doing this?" Ai cried out.

"Ai..." The boys whispered. Sasori took two steps towards her.  
**6 feet...**

**5 feet...**

**4 feet...**

**3 feet...**

**2 feet...**

**1 foot...**

**7 inches...**

"Ai, I'm..." Ai slapped him hard across the face, a red hand-print sprayed across his face. Sasori stood there shocked. Her tears' pace began to quicken as they slid down her face.

"You're leaving... to where?" Ai whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. Sasuke watched them, silently.

"To a place where you won't be safe. Please forgive me."

"Damn it Sasori!" Ai cursed, tears flowing freely, "How could you do this to me?! OH Kami, why me?"

* * *

_**Kiba, Akamaru, & Shino - Coffee Shop, Near Yamanaka's Flower Shop  
**_"UGH!!" Kiba sighed tiredly, "Where is she? She's never late!"

"Calm down Kiba. She'll be here," Shino reassured him. His hands were shoved into his jacket's pockets, as usual. Except he had his glasses off. It was cloudy, he had said when he had walked into the small cafe.  
Akamaru was laying on Kiba's head, asleep. Aw, he looked so adorable! Well he and Kiba always did.  
**  
**Not even five minutes had passed, "Geez! Where is she?!"

"Kiba, shut it! It hasn't even been five minutes!!" Shino growled.

"Arrr! Arf, Arf!" Akamaru barked, unhappy that the teen's yelling had woke him.

Soon a waitress stalked over to Shino and Kiba, "Um, excuse me, sir. You're not allowed to have pets in here... Sorry."

"Oh, okay. Sorry," Kiba groaned, walking out of the cafe, with Shino following. Kiba turned and faced Shino, "Look what you did!" **(A/N: Lol) **Shino turned to him with a face that said "What!?" **(A/N: Kind of like this: =O )**

* * *

_**Hinata, Tenten, Neji, & Naruto - Hyuuga Compound  
**_Hinata and Tenten were sitting on the white leather couch. Hinata's legs were crossed formally and Tenten was sitting crossed legged, indian style. Naruto and Neji were standing, their eyes quietly observing nothing in particular. Everything was silent. No one dared to speak a word. Tenten was fidgety from the awkwardness, as was Naruto. But Hinata and Neji seemed content. You'd never understand how they did it either, it was truly a mystery.

"Argh! I can't take it! It's so... quiet!" Naruto struggled to find the right words. Tenten glanced at him, but nothing more, Hinata stared at him, twiddling her fingers, and Neji... well, he didn't spare the blonde haired ninja a look. Hinata opened her mouth several times before deciding not to speak. Tenten kept taking deep breaths, trying not to let out a scream, one of which she really wanted to do.

"Okay, I need to talk... or else I'll scream," Tenten declared.

Neji looked at her with his light-colored eyes, "You really can't stand silence, ne?" She shook her head furiously side-to-side.

* * *

_**Kakashi - His Apartment  
**_The silver-haired ninja was sitting on his bed, his book in his hands. The little orange book that he loved so much, almost more than life itself. Strange man...

"Kakashi! You need to pay rent!" Anko joked, pounding on his door. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Go away, Anko. I'm reading..." He called.

"Aw, but you're always reading! Please come with me to a dango resturant," Anko begged, her hand trying to twist the locked doorknob.

"Yes." Kakashi admited, making Anko think he was saying yes, "But I'm still not going." To him, Anko was merely a fangirl. Sure she was a good ninja, but when she was alone with him... She was always begging him to go somewhere with her. It drove him crazy!

* * *

_**Shika And Ino - Sakura's Apartment Living Room  
**_Shikamaru and Ino were currently sitting on the living room sofa. Alone. Together. They were like the picture-perfect couple, aside from the fact that Ino looked all bubbly and Shikamau looked bored and worn out. And where was their pink-haired friend, you might ask. Well she had fallen asleep trying to think of more think of more things for the bucket list. Leaving Shikamaru and Ino alone with nothing to do. They had thought of three other things to do:

**7. Drink Sake and then orange juice**

8. Sing Karaoke with the Ninja Squads

9. Let Ino pick out an outfit for Karaoke Night

Although they could always think of more things to do, they got bored and ended up sitting on the couch, staring into space. You'd expect Ino to be the one to break the silence, but not this time, it was Mr. Nara.

"So... how's your family's flower shop?" He asked her.

"Oh, um, it's good..." She bit her lip nervously.

"That's good. Get any new types of flowers?"

She shook her head and looked at him, "No, but we're selling types of herbs now... From Suna." Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

_**Sakura - In Her Bedroom  
**_Sakura Haruno. She was sitting at her desk, a pen in hand. She had fell asleep for about twenty minutes at most. But for the rest of her time, she'd been writing her letter to her mom.

_Dear Mom,  
This is Sakura... I thought I'd write to you just because I miss you. And well, you remember that day you left, the day I had to go to the Doctor's? Well he inisisted that I'm going to die on October 1st. But don't come back early! I'll be gone before you know it... and there's no available flights till October 10th anyway. So I though I should let you in on that little detail. But just remember that Shika's still here. He'll watch out for you and Ino. Sorry, joking in a serious letter isn't right. But I just want to try and lighten the mood when you read this.  
Well I love you, Mom. Don't forget that... and tell Dad that I'm still mad at him and close to hating him. But tell him I'll miss him. But not him, but what he _was_.  
Love, Sakura-hime __**xoxo**_

Sakura began to tear-up at this point -- but still strong as ever -- she didn't dare let them fall. Not one droplet.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! You're awesome, even if you don't review. But please review, it'd help me build confidence - something I don't really have. -_-  
XOXO ~ My-Haunted-Destiny**


	11. Broken And Shattered

_**Uneasy Teenage Life  
**__Chapter Eleven: Broken And Shattered_

_**Sakura - Her Bedroom in her and her mom's Apartment**_

She had to rewrite the letter that she had just written to her mother several times. It just never seemed quite good enough... maybe that's just how her parents made her feel. Her dad was overly compulsive and arrogant. And her mom... well she was caring and kind, but living up to a person like her was unimaginable. Sakura was just Sakura. She couldn't help but wish she was something more. No one had really ever told her she was perfect just the way she was. At least not _directly. _Not once, although she wishes someone would have.

She was still sitting in her leather desk-chair, the blue ball-point pen still resting in her hand. There were several wadded up pieces of lined paper scattered around her desk's surface, while there was one piece of paper that had smeary handwriting on it.

_To You, my Mom...  
This is Sakura, I just thought I'd write to you because I wanted to say that I miss you. And that I'm waiting for you to come back home... although I'm not sure I'll see you. That doctor's appointment I had three weeks ago... well the doctor said I was going to die. But don't worry, I think it's for a naturally disease. And do NOT come back early! Just remember, Shika's still here and he'll look out for you. Sorry, I shouldn't joke in a serious letter, but I just wanted to lighten the mood for when you read this. Well, I love you... and if you could tell Dad that I'm still not happy with him, but I think I'll miss him.  
Love always, Sakura __**xoxo**_

* * *

_**Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino - Walking The Streets**_

Shino's hands were stuffed inside his pockets, as usual. Akamaru was walking beside his loyal compainion, Kiba. People who were walking the streets merely passed them, as if they were nothing. Two teenage boys and a white little dog. Ne... that's not much no-a-days, not to anyone in paticular. They were quiet and content, no one bothered them or seemed to throw them at least a glance.

"Man, these people here... they're boring and just so plain!" Kiba sighed and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well, I guess they're just not outgoing as you," Shino pushes up his glasses with his pointdexter finger.

* * *

_**Neji And Tenten - Hyuuga Compound (Still)**_

Tenten stood, running a hand through her chocolate brown hair. Yes, it was still down, the slightly wavy strands. Her bangs covered parts of her eyes. Neji couldn't stand not seeing her eyes, so he gently brushed the brown strands out of the way.

She smiled at his antics, "Neji..." His lips twitched upward, but not into a full smile.

"Yes, Tenten?" A small smirk rested on his face.

She moved closer to him and leaned in so her lips were by his ear, "You're so cute..." He wrinkled his nose at the word.

"That's such a feminine word, Tenten," Neji explained quietly.

"No it's not!" Tenten exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"Is too! Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because it's not! I mean adorable is a "feminine" word."

"Not as much as "cute"!"

She sighed, "Fine, whatever Neji..."

* * *

_**Sasori, Sasuke, And Ai - In Front Of The Kin Residence**_

"OH Kami, why me?" Ai cried out, tears still streaking her face.

"Ai... please, let me explain," Sasori started.

"Shut up... Shut up. Shut up!" Ai grabbed her head and held it in her hands, tears slipping through the cracks in her hands. "You're so damn emotionless... like a freaking puppet!"

"Ai, please calm down. We can talk," Sasori suggested quietly, taking Ai's hand into his own.

"No," She yanked her hand out of his grasp, "You take me with you."

His face got a little twisted, "No... you... I-I can't do that!"

"You can! Please! I'll help you!" Ai insisted, stepping closer to him. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he slowly moved closer to them, but still too far away if anything happened.

"No... please Ai," He whispered, liquid filling up his empty eyes.

"Sasori... I'll do whatever I can, just take. Me. With. You!" Ai pleaded, holding Sasori's hand over her breast, where her heart would be. Moments passed... no one said anything.

Sasori was hesitant but he spoke one word, "Alright." Ai slightly smiled, and hugged Sasori close. He held her closely too.

"No, Ai!" Sasuke exclaimed, his arm reaching out, as if to grab her, although he knew he couldn't.

* * *

_**Temari, Gaara, And Kankuro - Suna**_

Gaara was still stoic and silent as he sat on the couch, next to his older siblings. His pointdexter finger and middle finger was rubbing the Love kanji on his forehead.

**(Order:) Temari Gaara Kankuro**

Kankuro was quiet while removing his purple paint marks. Kankuro's cat-ears hat was laying on the glass table the was only a foot or so away. Temari wasn't doing anything, just staring off into space. Her fan rested on the side of her legs, leaning on her knees and part of the couch. Her teal eyes scanned the living room, leaving no detail unmemorized. Sure, she lives here everyday... but who knows who could get in while they're away.

Then a purple and orange antique vase fell of it's velvet stand. Weird thing was... no one touched it...

* * *

_**Sasuke, Sasori, And Ai - Same Place As Earlier**_

Sasori and Ai held hands as they passed Sasuke. As if he wasn't even there. Sasuke was on the verge of tears now, but his pride and willpower wouldn't let them fall. He ran off, to where? Ai wasn't watching him, although inside... she was so sorry... so sorry for leaving her brother alone again.

* * *

_**Shikamaru and Ino - Sakura's and Her Mom's Apartment**_

They were chatting about random and non-important things for about two hours. They didn't check on Sakura, thinking they might wake her. The two were perfect for each other, they could actually _talk _like some people couldn't. Like Sakura's and Shikamaru's parents, they couldn't even stand being in the same room for an hour.

"So how's Choji?" Ino asked about Shikamaru's childhood best friend. Shikamaru smiled.

"He's good, although I haven't talked to him for at least a week," Shikamaru commented. She giggled like a 7 year old girl who was with her crush. Well technically she _was_ with _him._

Then something, a picture, had fallen off the counter. It's glass had shattered, then shadows danced along the wall. Shikamaru's stare hardened and Ino moved closer to Sakura's brother.

* * *

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing... still...  
Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you like it or if you have questions! ^^**


	12. Angels On The Moon

_**Uneasy Teenage Life**_

_Chapter Twelve: Angels On The Moon_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just certain characters (Ai, Jiro, Leiko, etc.) and the plot...**

* * *

_Sasori And Ai - Walking Through Forest _

Ai had walked past Sasuke, but as her and Sasori got deeper and deeper into the forest, her memory began to get fuzzy.

Yes, she was sorry for leaving her little brother, but she wanted to be happy again... you can't blame her, right? I mean, she was getting the guy of her dreams here! Why couldn't Sasuke understand? Simple: he's a guy. Although he's a guy whose lost everything and now his sister... how does **he** feel right now?

_I... I never thought about that... _Ai silently confessed to herself. _But why shouldn't I be happy? Why is it always about him! _Her anger made her face flush a light red color.

* * *

_Shikamaru and Ino - Sakura And Her Mom's Apartment Living Room_

The pineapple-haired teenager stood, leaving a frightened Ino sitting on the sofa, alone. Her colbalt blue eyes were focused -- practically glued -- to the young man. Shikamaru made his way towards the fallen picture-frame. The shadows froze, as if they were caught in a block of ice. Shikamaru's eyes merely glanced at the non-moving shadows, then they stoically looked back at the broken picture-frame. It -- the frame -- was of Sakura and her mother, Kiku. Now the glass was broken and shattered, like a little kid's toy train that was stepped on.

"Wait! Shikamaru, maybe its not a great idea to --" Ino started.

"Ino, it's alright," He insisted before kneeling along-side the broken frame. His hands reached for pieces of the glass, then he placed those shards in his opposite hand. The teenage pinkette came running out of her room, which made the shadows run and hide.

She panted a bit, "What happened?" She breathed out.

Shikamaru looked up at her and jiggled around her hand, "Somehow, the picture-frame fell and well, here we are." Sakura peeked over at her best friend; who was currently standing at looking down at Shikamaru, her hands clasped together. The pinkette raised an eyebrow and looked back at her older brother.

"Really? Well I thought I heard something break..." She trailed off when she the picture shine in the sunlight, "Is that the one with me and... mom?" Her brother nodded hesitantly. Sakura bit at her fingernails, nervously.

* * *

_Gaara, Temari, & Kankuro - Suna_

Kankuro and Gaara blinked, while Temari let out half of a shrilly scream. **(A/N: No offense Temari fans!) **Gaara's sand rushed to cover his ears, but Kankuro's eyes seemed trained on the fallen vase. He heard nothing. Temari and Gaara stared at their brother weirdly, you know, like he had grown another head and had a single eye.

Tears formed at the rims of Kankuro's eyes, "That... was my favorite vase..." The puppet master cried childishly. Gaara and Temari sweatdropped.

* * *

_Sasuke - Jiro And Leiko Kin's Residence_

The raven haired Uchiha sat on the front steps, in the middle. He was emotionless, although you could tell there were still tear-stains on his pale face. His onyx eyes were rimmed with a pinkish red color. And his chicken-butt styled hair was very dishelved, like he'd just awoke. His head was huddled in his hands, like he was trying to hide the fact he was dying inside.

_**Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel; all the chemicals inside, I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive.**_

He wanted someone, _anyone,_ to tell him that it'd be alright and that someone would be there, waiting for him. There's always _someone _whose lurking around the corner, just waiting for you. **Always. **

* * *

_Naruto And Hinata - Outside Hyuuga Compound_

_**Don't tell me that I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me because I'm dreamin', of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon.**_

Hinata held Naruto's hand, even though he was standing merely inches away. He was facing her, as she was facing him. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for somethingto happen. Anything that could resemble as a miracle.

"Well I guess you have to leave sometime this month... huh?" Naruto commented. The shy Hyuuga nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes," She mumured in reply.

"Do you really _have_ to go?" Naruto asked, pleadingly.

Hinata giggled at how he said it, "I do. My father says I should go to America for a few years, you know, to get a new type of education," She explained. Naruto leaned in 50% and waited for Hinata, who leaned in the rest of the percent. Their lips met in a sweet and careful kiss, it was like the first...

* * *

_Sakura's Mom, Kiku - Hospital in Iwakagure (sp?)_

_**Do you believe in the day you were born  
Tell me, do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday... is the rest  
Of your life.**_

Doctors swarmed around the collasped woman. Her eyelids were hiding her bright emerald eyes. Her complexion that used to be nicely toned was now pale and deathly. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, like a dying person's would be.

"Get her into an available room!!" The doctors shrieked hastily.

"Alright, sir!" Nurses called back before loading her onto the stretcher. They dragged the cart into the room labeled: Room 217.

"What's this young woman's name!?" One doctor exclaimed, sitting behind one of the reciptionst's desk.

A nurse with bright red hair grabbed the note from the woman's hand, "Kiku! Haruno Kiku!"

_**Don't tell me that I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me because I'm dreamin', of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon.**_

* * *

_Shikamaru, Ino, & Sakura - Sakura and Her Mom's Apartment_

"Sakura? Do you think that means something? You seem zoned out," Ino commented, rubbing Sakura's arm soothingly.

Tears were drowning emerald orbs, but she didn't let them fall, "I... I don't know, Ino. I seriously don't," She whispered.

"Well it probably does. The shadows that danced along the walls... Remember when mom would say she could make shadows dance and she would create a show for us when we were little? Those shadows reminded me of her, before the picture fell I mean," Shikamaru explained logically. He was always one for these kind of things.

_**Yeah! -Instrumental Solo-  
This is the one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love**_

_**This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood.**_

Sakura gazed out the large dining-room window at the sunset. Or what would be the sunset. But the dark, gloomy, black-ish clouds hid the glowing ball the shined red, yellow, and orange. A yellow-ish glow sort of forced its way through the scattering of gray, thick mist.

"Sakura... Where did your mom go exactly?" Ino asked, her voice beginning to fade and go shaky.

"I don't know, she never put it in her letter," Sakura sighed, turning back to her brother and her one of her best friends.

* * *

_Jiro and Leiko Kin - Their House/Residence_

Jiro sat in his and his current wife's bed. He had four books piled up on his nightstand, next to the lamp, but two were laying in his lap. They were both opened to a certain page in book.

His wife, Leiko, was in the bathroom taking a shower. Her nightgown was laying on the sink counter, neatly folded. She ran her hands through her soapy sandy-colored hair. It's wiry form felt like 3D scribbles that popped-up from a piece of paper.

Jiro ran a hand through his straight black hair which covered his ears, but didn't reach his shoulders. His hazel eyes scanned over the word-covered pages, as if searching for answers that would never be answered. He seemed so tired now and it wasn't even past seven o'clock. His reddish fingertips flipped the page on one book before his eyes dashing to the book that lay opposite of the navy blue covered one.

_**This is to all of us... to all of us**_

_**So don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know**_

_**If I can't see the sun, well maybe I should go  
Don't wake me, cause I'm dreamin' of angels on the moon**_

* * *

_Sakura' Mom, Haruno Kiku - Hospital in Iwakagure (sp?)_

"Sir, her breath! Its... its failing!" One of the nurses in surgery claimed.

The head doctor readjusted his glasses and felt for her pulse, "You're right. Someone put on the oxygen mask!" A nurse with short red hair grabbed a mask and slipped it on over her nose and mouth. Another nurse, a male one, flipped a switch that allowed oxygen to flow through the tube and into Kiku's mouth which led the air to her lung-sacks.

_**Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon  
Yeah, you can tell me all your thoughts  
About the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side.**_

* * *

_Ai - Inside Her Head (Weird setting, I know)_

**You left him... you left him!**

_No, I didn't! I just wanted to be happy... I'll visit him later._

**You freaking left your brother **_**alone.**_

_He's not _alone, _he still has Sakura and those other people..._

**You can be standing in a crowd full of people and still feel all alone, Ai. Did you not realize that?**

Even when she debating with herself mentally she seemed to lose her breath when her inner stated that comment. It wasn't the fact that she and him were left to survive on their own, it wasn't that fact that she left him alone, again. No, it was the part that she couldn't even win over herself in a battle of loneliness.

_**Don't tell me where the road ends,  
Cause I just don't wanna know  
No, I just don't wanna know  
Don't tell me if I'm dyin', don't tell me if I'm dyin'  
Don't tell me if I'm dying...**_

**Thank you for reading, please review. Can you let me know if you want me to continue, please? It'd be good feedback.**


	13. Landing On Your Feet

_**Uneasy Teenage Life**_

_Chapter Thirteen: Landing On Your Feet_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the extra characters and the plot.**_** Mom, Kiku Haruno - Iwakagure Hospital**_

* * *

After 15 hours of surgery, they finally stablized Kiku. Her heart beat and heart rate were fine too. Kiku was laying in a eight inch thick mattress and covering her was a very thin white blanket. Her outfit was the regular green/white-ish, plastic feeling dress.

A nurse entered the room with a small bag filled with fluids. And a needle. She was the redhead that helped the doctors in surgery the day before. The woman moved to the right-side of the bed and hung up the bag of gray-ish liguids.

"Miss? Sorry if this hurts," She paused, "the Novacane must be wearing of if you can feel this." Then a sharp and quick pain was felt entering Kiku's right arm. Liquids began flowing through the tube and sliding throughout her veins. A groan slipped through Kiku's partly opened lips, making the redhead apologize quickly.

* * *

_**Sasori And Ai - Somewhere in the forest**_

Sasori and Ai had been walking for about two hours until they reached the spot where Sasori and Mr. No-name agreed. Ai decided to sit on a large rock to rest her feet, which were killing her. Sasori leaned on a tree and waited silently.

"Ah, you're early..?" A deep and mysterious voice called out to him.

Sasori turned around and looked at him, "You kept me waiting." One thing everyone should know about Sasori: He doesn't like to be kept waiting or keep other people waiting.

"Alright," The man replied before continuing, "Wait, who is that?" The man's dark and swirly eyes stared at Ai, the girl who was with Sasori.

"She's coming with me," Sasori replied. _She needs me. She has no one... _Sasori thought to himself.

"Touching, but no. Just you. We didn't discuss anything about her."

Ai moved closer to Sasori and reached for his arm, but decided against it. _He's leaving me. He's really going! _Ai began panicking inside, her breath slowly going away. Her throat felt like it was closing up and taking away her breath. Stealing like a thief would.

* * *

_**Sakura - In her bedroom of her and her mom's apartment**_

It was 11:32 at night. And Shikamaru was asleep in his and Sakura's mom's bedroom and Ino was sleeping on the couch. Sakura had been awake for almost 24 hours straight. Her eyes were beginning to drop as she sat at her desk, pen still in hand. Her head slowly fell forward and landed off to the side of her letter.

_Dearest Mom,  
I'm sorry I haven't call or wrote to you, its just I don't know where you are. I'm writing this because the Doctor said I was going to die on October 1st. But it's alright because I'm getting to spend the summer with Shikamaru, Ino, and this great guy, Sasuke. But I haven't talked to him in a week or so...  
Well I hope you get this and I love you. Please tell Dad that he's an ass and he needs to learn how treat people, but tell him I'll miss him too.  
Love, Sakura __**XOXO**_

The pinkette's eyes were closed and she was asleep. She finally felt relief. The first goodnight's rest in... she doesn't even know how long.

* * *

_**Neji And Hinata - The Hyuuga Compound**_

Hinata and her cousin, Neji, sat across from one another in the living room's armchairs. Hinata was twiddling her fingers and looking at the floor, something she found very interesting. Neji on the other hand was leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed.

"Neji? Have you and Tenten talked about..." Hinata trailed off.

Neji opened his eyes and looked at her, "About what?"

"About me and her leaving... to America," Hinata explained.

His light lavendar colored eyes grew sad, although you couldn't tell because he looked emotionless, "No. We havent... or maybe I just never wanted to continue the convesation of it." Hinata stared at her older cousin sympathetically. She didn't want her cousin to feel broken-hearted for one and a half more years, it'd be even more years if Tenten and her went to college there! She didn't want him to feel like that, not after all he's been through...

"Neji," She said in a quiet, almost inaudible voice, "Come with us."

* * *

_**Shikamaru And Ino - Same Place as Sakura**_

Shikamaru had waken about fifteen minutes ago. He got up from his laying position and walked out of his mother's bedroom. He quietly walked into his little sister's room and saw her asleep at the desk. He raised an eyebrow, but then saw the pen in her hand.

Ino had also awoke and she had been heading to the bathroom when she saw Shikamaru going into Sakura's room. So she decided to follow him.

Shikamaru watched Sakura for about two minutes before stepping inside the bedroom and grabbing a blanket off her bed and covering her up.

"You're a good brother, Shikamaru," Ino smiled, watching the scene. Shikamaru looked at her with a light blush.

"Well, I... It's the r-right thing to do," He confessed, walking out of Sakura's room and closing the door behind him.

She nodded, "Yes, you are right." Shikamaru and Ino went back into Sakura and Shikamaru's mother's bedroom and sat on the bed. Ino was staring at her hands that were sitting in her lap while Shikamaru was glancing around the room with his lazy dark brown eyes. He spotted a medium-sized, lime green box hidden under the shadows of his mother's vanity.

"What's that...?" Shikamaru mumured to himself. He rose from his spot on the bed and moved towards the vanity.

"Huh? What's going on, Shika?" Ino questioned, rasing an eyebrow. Her colbalt blue eyes watched him move.

"It's a box... My mother never kept any photos or documents, so I'm wondering what this is," Shikamaru whispered, more to himself than him though. He knelt down by the side of the vanity and reached for the lime green box. The texture was wavy-like when his fingertips felt it. Shikamaru pulled the box out into the open.

"Maybe we shouldn't open. It's invading privacy," Ino suggested. Shikamaru shrugged carelessly before he slipped off the lid to the box and let his eyes scan the box's insides.

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiha - Walking Around, Near Sakura's Apartment Complex**_

His hands were inside his jean pockets as he walked around, his mind cluttered with thoughts that wouldn't seem to leave. His dark, obsidian eyes were looking at the asphalt as he walked. His chicken-butt hairstyle blew gently in the light summer breeze.

_Where do you think she went? What can I do about this? Can I even _try_? Kami, the stupid Sasori... he stole my sister and now I'm truly alone. Damn him.... _Sasuke thought angrily. A deep and irritated growl escaped his throat as he looked upward, at the dark and misty night-sky.

A calmer and soft sigh also slipped through his cold as stone lips. The night-sky always mistified him, he liked the way the darkness took over and had patches of stars polluted it, making it glow.

* * *

_**Tenten - At Her Apartment Complex**_

She drew in a deep and shaky breath of air. She brushed her hand through her hair, tiredly. Neji had always said that the touch of her fingertips were soothing. They could massage your scalp so softly, it felt unreal. She would do that do him whenever they were together, it was sort of like holding hands for this couple.

She blew a puff of smoke out of her mouth as her fingertips held the cigarette. This was a very, very bad habit and she knew it too. But she couldn't help and need a relief everynow and then. For some people is was Sake and for some people -- like her -- they needed cigarettes.

_God... this is such a bad habit... I should stop before Hinata and I go to America, _Tenten silently promised herself. She pushed the cigarette bud to the middle of the ash tray, which made the cigarette flame out. Tenten dumped the ashes and the last cigarette in the nearest trash can. Then she carried the silver ash tray up the three rows of stairs and back into her apartment.

Hopefully she'd never have to carry that thing around ever again.

* * *

_**Sakura - In her bedroom**_

"What the -- I'm here!" Sakura shouted, her head immediately shooting up. She looked around to find no one there; she was in her bedroom, alone. She still felt kind of embarrassed that she'd just burst out like that. A small reddish color spread across her cheeks, over her nose, and to her ears.

_Is Shikamaru and Ino still asleep? _Sakura wondered to herself. She sat upward and the blanket that was covering her fell off. A small smile made its way to her face, _Shikamaru... _She silently thanked God for giving her such a great brother. But wait, where were they?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review too! If you have any questions PM me or review and I'll answer ASAP. I'll have the list of songs in the last chapter of this story, so... please be patient!  
XOXO, My-Haunted-Destiny**


	14. Letters, Letters, And Biologically

_**Uneasy Teenage Life**_

_Chapter Fourteen: Letters, Letters, And Biologically_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except... well, you already know.**

* * *

_**Tenten - Inside Her Apartment**_

The chocolate colored eyed teenager had began to pack her things (clothes, shoes, tolietries, etc.) into her purple and black duffle bag. She had gotten the bag when her and Neji were shopping at the local market in Central Konoha. It reminded her of his beautiful and unique eyes. They were like a lavender flower; purple, but there were so close to white, like a soft blanket of snow.

Then her phone rang. She looked up and hurried into the the kitchen, where the telephone was stationed. Her hand reached for it and grabbed it before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Tenten answered the phone.

"Tenten?" Neji's voice was heard through the static noise.

"Yes, it this Neji?"

"Uh-huh. Um, well about you going to America and everything..."

"Yes, Neji?" Tenten inwardly smiled. It actually wanted to talk about it now. He was being awfully mature.

* * *

_**Sakura - In Her Bedroom**_

The said girl stood up and walked towards the door until she heard a loud "thud" noise outside it. She froze in her current spot. It reminded her of when her parents fought when they thought she was asleep. Her hand heavily shook as she reached for the doorknob. When her hand grasped it, she tugged on it. It came flying open without hesitation. She ran through the frame and went into the living room and checked in the kitchen, no one. She looked in the bathroom, no one again. This time she stood in front of her mother's bedroom door, debating on wheather to open it or not. But finally, Sakura opened it and stared in the crack: Ino was standing up and looking across the room, but Sakura couldn't she very much from the position she was in. Swinging open the door, Sakura came into the room.

"What's going on!" Sakura exclaimed. Her emerald orbs gazed upon the opened lime green box. "What... what is that?" She asked no one in paticular. Ino shook her head and shrugged although she looked deathly afraid. Shikamaru looked catatonic just staring off into space like this. Sakura moved closer to him and knelt beside him.

"She's not... biologically..." Shikamaru muttered out random words.

"Um.. what do you mean, Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Kiku isn't our biological mother, Sakura," He whispered.

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiha - Near The Park & Naruto's Apartment Complex**_

His raven hair swished around in the summer breeze. But he didn't mind. Yes, he was still walking after about... three or four hours. He didn't have a curfew or anything, so he made his time useful.

_Maybe I should stop sulking... Maybe I should visit Sakura, _He thought to himself.

_**Not a bad idea, Lover-boy, **_Sasuke's inner commented.

_Dear Kami, I thought I got rid of you! _Sasuke inwardly sighed.

_**Aw, now why would you want something like that?**_

_....Do you really even need to ask the question?_

_**Oh that was just rude! **_His inner grumbled. _**I'm leaving now...**_

_Oh thank Kami! I mean, alright bye._ Sasuke continued making his way around town, his feet taking him in the direction of Sakura's house.

* * *

_**Hinata And Neji - Hyuuga Compound**_

Hinata had handed her cousin the phone and smiled softly. Like Neji's mother would do... before her death. He nodded and dialed Tenten's apartment number. It rang once... twice, then she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice already making him smile.

"Tenten?" He said, making sure it was her.

"Yes, is this Neji?" She replied, her voice was crystal clear.

"Uh-huh. Um, well about you going to America and everything..."

"Yes, Neji?" Tenten's voice suddenly sounded more cheerful.

He drew in a deep breath, "Well I was wondering if... you would mind if I came along too," He muttered quickly.

"Really? Ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" She exclaimed, making Neji laugh inwardly. He could imagine her doing her "happy dance". Hinata smiled at her older cousin and left the room, letting him talk to her without anyone watching over him.

* * *

_**Kiku Haruno - Hospital In Iwakagure**_

Kiku sat up in the hospital bed. She stared at the television that was black and blank-screened. The thoughts that raced through her mind only consisted on her daughter and her son. Sakura and Shikamaru. She sighed and closed her eyes before leaning on the wall that was behind the headboard of the bed. She missed them dearly, but the doctor said she wasn't going anywhere for at least another two weeks or so. Plus she had to go to thearpy for five days.

And lets not forget about the stack of paperwork that rested on her nigtstand. Her work made sure that she stayed busy if she couldn't attened the conference.

_I guess "it" is out of remission, ne? _Kiku thought to herself. There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Kiku to reopen her eyes and reply with a simple "come in".

The redhead nurse, Akanah, poked her head in and waved around a little envelope, "I believe this is for you," She called.

Kiku's eyes widened with suprise, who was it from? "Really? Thanks Akanah..." Kiku said, taking the letter from Akanah's outstretched hand. Akanah merely nodded and smiled before turning and walking out the hospital room. Kiku rushed to open the tapped envelope. When the letter fell out, onto her lap, she stared at it. Not sure whether or not she wanted to see what it said.

"What's that, deary?" An old voice croaked, making Kiku look around the light blue curtain.

"Oh it's a letter for me..." Kiku explained, silently hoping it was from Sakura or Shikamaru.

"That's good. I used to get those... before my childern moved away and my husband died," The old woman stated quietly. Kiku looked at her sympathetically, then she looked at the letter.

"Bankei, would you like to read it?" Kiku asked, holding out the letter. The old woman, Bankei, stared at the paper for a few minutes before smiling and taking it.

"Yes, thank you, Kiku," Bankei grinned a toothy smile. Kiku smiled to, then pulled back the light colored curtain so she could see Bankei easier. Bankei unfolded the letter scanned over the letter, but her smile stayed in-tacted, no matter what.

* * *

_**Shikamaru, Ino, And Sakura - Same Place As Earlier**_

Sakura stood there, her jaw hanging wide open. Her mouth twitched when she tried to put words into a sentence, but none seemed to work. Ino watched the two for a while, before clasping her hands together and stepping closer to the sulking siblings.

"Sakura... Shikamaru... it's not wrong to have a non-biological mother," Ino whispered, trying to comfort them.

"I know, but she could've told us," Shikamaru looked her and finished, "that's the only problem."

"I understand... But think of how hard it was for _her_ to tell _you_," Ino insisted, frowning.

Sakura shook her head doubtingly, "I don't care how hard it was for her... It was harder for us to find out this way." She walked out of her mother's bedroom and got a piece of paper from her desk and came back to where her brother and best friend were.

"What's that?" Ino asked, trying to look at the paper.

"The list. Do you have a pencil?" Sakura asked, sounding a bit better than before. She over the shock and was oddly calm. Shikamaru nodded and stood and handed her a pencil from his pocket. "Thanks." She replied before scribbling down something and holding out the paper for them to see:

**7. Make Mom A Present For NOT Being Our Mom**

**8. Dance on the rooftops**

Ino and Shikamaru laughed which made Sakura smile. They looked at her like she was an alien.

"You're one weird girl Billboard-brow," Ino giggled.

Sakura bowed and smiled, "Thank you, thank you." Shikamaru shook his head with a large smile on his face.

About an hour later, while Shikamaru and Ino were arguing over unimporant things, Sakura snuck out and ran down the stairs of the Apartment Complex. She hurried to the mailbox, which was located near the entrance of the Complex. When Sakura reached it, she shoved the enveloped letter in and smiled.

_Hope mom gets it soon! _She mentally exclaimed before running back to her and her mom's apartment.

* * *

**A/n: Oooh, she just out the letter in the mailbox! Then what's the letter her mom already got?? Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**XOXO, MyHauntedDestiny**


	15. Envelopes and Kisses NOT!

_**Uneasy Teenage Life**_

_Chapter Fifteen: Envelopes and kisses_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; but if I did I'd make the twist a little differently…. Only a little .**

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiha – Outside of Sakura's condo complex**_

His ebony colored eyes gazed upon the complex, just thinking. He didn't know if he should go inside or not… I mean it was only eleven o'clock at night. He withdrew a breath began shuffling towards the stack of mini houses. His fingers lightly grasped the cold, metal railing as he gracefully made his way to the fourth floor.

When he reached it, he hesitated on knocking on the door. His fist hung in the air, stiffly. His muscles were tense and his facial expression was uncertain. His eyes were endless black seas that never spoke of any emotion whatsoever. Normally people can just look into someone's eyes and read what they're thinking without saying anything, but when you have unforgettable and inhuman eyes like the Uchihas do; then you'd be every word that goes with confused. By all that – I mean you couldn't read him without loosing yourself.

Anyways, the youngest Uchiha finally moved his hand and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" A familiar, feminine voice came from behind him.

He turned and recognized his pink haired friend, "Sakura, I um, I was just…" He rambled on, a microscopic blush creeping onto his face. He never liked being caught in the act.

Sakura looked confused, "Huh? What are you rambling about, Sasuke-kun?"

"I meant…" He paused, hesitating, "Where'd you come from?"

"Across the street, from the mailbox," She motioned towards the stairs.

"Oh," He nodded and fully turned to her, "Can we go for a walk? Just you and me?"

"Uh, sure Sasuke-kun…" She smiled a little, her emerald eyes glinting in the pale moonlight. Even at the oddest times, her eyes would sparkle, but he never knew if it was just for him.

* * *

_**Kiku Haruno – Iwagakure Hospital**_

Bankei's smile slowly faded, quickly stealing away the hope that held itself in Kiku's eyes.

"What does it say, Bankei?" Kiku asked, her tone filled with a hoarse and worried tone.

"Well it explains your daughter's doctor exam from a bit ago… Before you arrived, I believe," Bankei defined in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kiku's eyes widened by a ten-fold, "What does it read?" Worried, she moved closer to Bankei's bedside. Bankei looked up at the thirty-two year old mother with her old, droopy azure eyes. The laugh-lines around her mouth and eye sockets were making her face look five times older than she really was.

"It…" Bankei started, but Akanah had eased open the heavy, metal door with a silver tray in her hands. She had a weary smile present on her twenty-five year old face. Her red hair was pulled up into a neat-and-tidy bun that stuck out from her little white hat.

"Bankei, it is time for you're medicine," Akanah announced. Bankei had a grimacing look on her long-lived face. Her gray hair that was slowly falling from her ponytail framed her face.

"Well deary, we'll have to read this later, alright?" Bankei claimed.

Kiku nodded with her wide eyes, "Alright, Bankei." The said old woman crawled out of her bed and rested herself into the leathery wheel-chair. Her worn-out fingers rolled the heavy object in a lacking-speed pace.

Once Bankei and redheaded nurse exited room 217, Kiku's eyes wandered to the unfinished letter that laid open on the seventy year old woman's nightstand. The lonely Haruno reached for the sheet of paper that was covered with printed writing, but she stopped short. No, she shouldn't be snooping early! Although it _is _her letter… Oh, what to do, what to do.

* * *

_**Shikamaru and Ino – Kiku & Sakura's apartment**_

"Hm… Did you notice Sakura isn't here?" Ino questioned the pineapple haired teen, breaking the argument to look around the room.

"Huh? She's gone?" The inhuman genius hadn't noticed his pink haired sister had slipped out in the mist of their arguing. The blonde nodded, insisting to go look for her.

"She could've been stolen! Kidnapped! Or worse… raped!!" Ino shrilled loudly. Shikamaru would've slapped the blue-eyed beauty if he hadn't of "felt a 'little' something" for her.

"INO! Stop it; do not think that way!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Well sorry, I mean, I was just saying!" Ino raised her hands up in a 'surrender' way.

"I understand that, but," He paused and stared at the floor with his dark, lazy eyes, "Ino, lets just go out and find her already…"

"Wait! I just got a text! Hold up!" Ino yelled in her already-loud-enough voice. She hastily took out her hot pink, but blue-covered, LG Razor.

**To: MizSunshine**

**From: Haruno-Girl**

**Hey, Ino! It's me, Sakura. I just wanted to let you know that I'm alright and I'm just out for a walk… Do NOT come looking for me, okay? I'll be fine… I can take care of myself.**

_Sakura… I bet someone forced her to send this! _Ino thought, mentally trying to decode the text message as if there was a code in it. But there was nothing. Shikamaru was looking over the said girl's shoulder, gazing at the text from Sakura.

**To: MizSunshine**

**From: Haruno-Girl**

**And no, Ino, someone did not force me to write this… I knew you'd think that…**

"Well… I guess that fixes that!" Ino declared while snapping her Razor shut. Ino turned to face Shikamaru, who was rather close in proximity to her. A red/pink tint started to spread across the blonde's face. "Whoa… Um, a-aren't you a-a little c-close?"

He smirked lazily before taking four steps back, "Sorry… I just couldn't see with your huge head in the way…"

"Oh okay – HEY!! MY HEAD IS NOT THAT BIG! It's just because I'm smart!"

He laughed a little, "Okay Ino. You keep thinking that…" The pale blue eyed teen crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant pose. It's just something girls do…

* * *

_**Sasori, Ai, and swirly eyes – the Forest**_

Ai was breathless, afraid of being rejected, when no one would even be waiting for her at the Kin Residence. She had never been one to left alone… You could guess it was normally her who was the 'leader' of all her groups. Ai's eyes directed towards the redheaded boy, who was numbly standing beside her.

"Sasori. Do you want in or not?" The swirly eyed man asked calmly.

"I do, but…" He never finished his sentence.

"But what? It is a simple question," The leader debated.

"…." Sasori stayed silent and glanced at Ai with his dark eyes. She looked at him with pleading and hurt eyes. But then she whispered to him,

"Sasori… I will be alone, true. But you should go; you've always been looking for an escape. This is it; go." Tears were sprouting to the surface of her eyes, but she held them back. Sasori leaned in and kissed her pale forehead with his cold-yet-warm lips, then a whoosh of leaves hid the leader and the redhead. When the wind stopped and the leaves fell, they were gone and Ai just wanted to die.

"Good-bye… Sasori…" She mumbled to herself, knowing he couldn't hear. Tears drizzled down her face as she wobbled near a tree; where she curled up into a tight ball, letting herself drift to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura (they sound nice together, eh?) – Around town**_

Sasuke watched as Sakura slid her reddish LG Chocolate closed. Once she placed it in one of her jacket's pocket, she looked up his with her unmistaken beautiful eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked while clasping her hands behind her back.

His raven hair swayed in the light gusts of wind that traveled their way, "You."

"Huh? What about me?"

"I'll keep my promise, Sakura… You will be happy again."

She smiled a grin without teeth, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I didn't know if you remembered that or not."

"I do, I just have been sucked up in my life, that I almost forgot how bad you feel…"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… It's alright –"Sasuke cut her off.

"No. I was self-absorbed and I'm sorry."

The pinkette stopped walking and grabbed his arms; which seemed so large when her small, pale fingers held it. "Sasuke! Stop blaming yourself, it doesn't matter!"

"But it does!" He began, staring at Sakura's facial expression, "Why do you think I'm trying so hard?"

"I don't know! Maybe you're just doing it because you think you have to; when you don't!"

"But _I do_, I made a promise and I will keep it."

"Fine, you do that. But don't push yourself…"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt, Sasuke."

"Hn. It's not like I have anything to go back to anyways."

"What do you mean? Where's Ai?"

"She ran off with your stupid Prince-to-be; Sasori. And now she's probably mangled, hanging from an oak tree!"

"My Prince-to-be? Last time I checked – that was _you_!"

* * *

**A/n: So how'd you like it? Thanks for reading and please review… I'm like one of those hobo/beggar people – please help! **

**Have you ever noticed how some hobos have cardboards? WITH writing? Well I always ask: "How do they get the sharpie and the cardboard?!" I mean seriously!**

**XOXO, F.F.E (a.k.a MyHauntedDestiny)**


	16. Back To School?

_**Uneasy Teenage Life**_

_Chapter Sixteen: Back to School?_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING… And it breaks my heart –sniff-**

* * *

_**Ino and Shikamaru – Sakura's Apartment**_

"Aw damn it! DAMN IT ALL!!" Ino's voice screamed. Shikamaru's lazy eyes were staring at her with a look of twisted-ness on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, sort of leaning away from the blonde.

"We have to back to school!" She screeched her eyes nearly full of tears. "Why? It's a freaking month earlier!"

"Huh?! Why?" Shikamaru straightened himself on the couch and snatched the letter from her hands. His eyes darted over the words quickly, "What the – How could they do this?"

"I don't know… but that means no more shopping for another year!!" Ino cried.

"Ino, calm down. There's always Spring break and Winter break…"

"But they're too far away!"

"Not exactly. I mean once we're in school, time will just fly by."

"Liar! School always seems to drag on!"

"No!"

"That's only because you _sleep_ half the time!"

"Well maybe you should try it!"

"Ugh, no! It might smudge my make-up!"

"Then don't wear any that day!"

"Shikamaru…" The blonde glowered at her crush, "I _have_ to wear make-up. Or I'll look ugly! Like that one girl – Ami Wannabe! She's sooo damn ugly!"

"Ino! That's rude! Although I have to agree."

"That I'll be ugly?!"

"NO! That's she's ugly!"

"Oh, okay," Ino smiled. Talk about bipolar…

* * *

_**Tenten and Neji – Phone Conversation**_

"That's… OMG!! That's wonderful! Do you have the money? Or how are you getting there? Are you riding the same plane as me and Hinata? Is Naruto planning to come too? Oh my gosh!" Tenten hurriedly spoke.

"Tenten…" Neji tried to squeeze in.

"I can't believe this! Oh, this is great! I could just sing! And I'm not much of a singer," She laughed a little before she began rambling again.

"Tenten?"

"Oh, oh boy! This is lovely," She sang in a high-pitched voice. Neji winced.

"Tenten, I –"

"Oh, were you saying something, Neji?"

He opened his mouth, ready to speak, but decided not to ruin her happy moment, "No."

"Oh, okay… Well…" She began to ramble on and on. Neji's eyes actually started to droop a little! She was excessively chatty today.

* * *

_**Kiku Haruno – Iwagakure Hospital**_

"Oh…" Kiku sighed, not knowing what to do. Sure, it was her letter, but she promised to wait for Bankei. A promise is a promise, at least that's the Haruno clan believes.

"Kiku? You need to go to Room 208, there's someone who is asking for you," Akanah claimed, peeking her head into the room. Kiku nodded and slowly got of her bed, she smoothed out the plastic dress before looking up at Akanah.

"Do we have to wear these?" Kiku asked, feeling uneasy.

The redheaded nurse smiled sympathetically, "Yes. Sorry about that…"

Kiku waved her hand carelessly, "No, its okay, it just sucks."

"I know," Akanah agreed, giggling a little. Kiku smiled at the girl, she reminded her of how Sakura might be in the future. The said Haruno woman made her way from Room 217 to Room 208 without problems. She politely knocked on the door.

"Come in," The voice sounded unstrained and delicate – altogether, it didn't sound like they were here for a speaking/voice issue. Kiku went inside only to see a man lying in the bed, slurping down some beef ramen.

"Oh my…" Kiku studied his wounds, they were horrible! Why he isn't in 'Intense Care?'

The man turned to look at Kiku; he looked an awful lot like Shikamaru. "Hey, it's you! Kiku, I can't believe you're here! Wow this is great – well not that you're in the hospital. What are you here for anyways? Man, is it good to see a familiar face," He babbled.

"Shiku! Is that really you? Um, I mean you look..," Kiku didn't finish, not wanting to be rude or brutally honest after seeing a long-time friend.

Shiku laughed loudly, as if hooting at a baseball game. "Horrible? Screwed up? Ha ha, I know," He admitted, sighing after speaking.

Kiku stared at him without saying anything again. A while ago, there were only three or four scars marring his handsome face; but now there were deep cuts and surely two more wounds that would become facial scars. His dark and cheerful eyes were darker and lazier than it used to be too. Shiku's skin was tanner, scratched, and rougher. Well, it looked to be anyways.

"Uh, Kiku? You still alive there? Did you just zone out or what?" Shiku pressed.

Kiku shook her head, as if it would wake herself. She replied, smiling angelically, "Yeah. Sorry… I guess I'm still in shocked to see you this way."

Chortling, he nodded understandingly, "I see. Well how's my son doing?"

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura – Walking Around Town (cont.)**_

Sasuke gaped at her, still trying to recover from his previous shock and Sakura's revealing statement. "What?" Was all he managed to squeak out.

The rosette laughed at his un-Sasuke-like reaction, "Oh, nothing. I… I just practically said I loved you. But it's okay if your small brain can't comprehend it."

Sasuke scowled, "My small brain? What are you talking about? I aced that Science test – did you?" Sakura pouted, but continued walking.

"No, but that has nothing to do with the situation!" She disagreed.

"Well, you were talking about _my _'small brain,' were you not?"

Suddenly, a midnight walking couple was across the street from the teenagers and one whispered to the other, "They argue like a married couple!"

Sasuke made a face once he heard the comment. Sakura turned to them, glowered and stuck out his tongue at them. The couple hurried along. Sakura turned back to Sasuke, who was smirking.

"You liked how they said that… didn't you?" Sasuke declared mischievously.

Sakura squinted, "No I didn't. I think you liked it though."

He shook his head, but his expression didn't change, "Nope. But I _know_ you liked it."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Well you're wrong." He shrugged, but you could tell he wasn't going to let this go. If you knew this Uchiha well, then you would know, that he was simple and hardly curious. But whatever an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

Sakura and him walked along the rows of houses and buildings some more, until the pinkette halted abruptly.

Sasuke glanced at her before facing her full-on. "What's wrong?"

"You. You seem… different. I don't know what it is though."

"Is that a good different or a bad different?"

"Not sure quite yet. But I think it's a bad different. I do not like being shunned nor given the cold shoulder, Sasuke."

"I know that. But what are you upset about?" He leaned on the concrete/brick wall that Sakura was leaning against for support. His hand was pressed to the stone-y wall and his arm was acting as a blockade for Sakura.

"…You. You're acting too strange. Too different. Is something wrong? Was it something I said?" She was gazing downward. Sasuke's finger lifted her chin and that's when onyx melted with a emerald/jade color. They stayed in that current position for more than ten minutes, just staring. No kisses, just gazing into each other's eyes, as if that could explain everything that there was to know.

In their minds, it was not seconds, minutes, nor hours. It was a frozen moment in time; like it had stopped for all eternity. This was the moment that caused their minds to choose a direction, or choose to walk away. Forever. This is the only choice and they'll have to make it.

* * *

**A/N: So0o0... did ya'll like it? Ha ha, I was bored and I said I would finish this chapter by today. And I finished my main priority of _My Heart's Pulse_, so I decided to work on this a little more. Thanks for reading and please review!!**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short, I mean 1,400 words isn't a lot, but I couldn't think of anything else to write! Ugh, I need help...**


	17. Let's Talk

_****_

Uneasy Teenage Life

_Chapter Seventeen: Let's Talk._

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I own nothing. :(**

* * *

_**Hinata Hyuuga – Her bedroom**_

The midnight blue haired teenager sat on her bed. Her legs were swung over the footboard – just dangling in the air – while her hips and everything up was laying on the lime green comforter. Boredom was creeping upon her as she waited to be consumed by a heavy and deep sleep. Randomly, she reached for a pillow and placed it beneath her head, as if she knew that she'd be floating in her dreams within any moment now. Just then, Hinata's cell phone rang a cheerful tune. Her fair-skinned hand grasped it and held it over her face. She had a text message from Naruto.

**To: Hina-chan  
From: RamenBoii**

**Hey Hinata-chan! I just was bored and I wanted to talk to someone… Please text me back! Love you!!!**

A small and shy smile adorned Hinata's face as she flipped to the keyboard section of her LG Rumor **(A/n: Ha-ha, my phone!)**

**To: RamenBoii (555-432-1009)  
Subject: none**

**Hello Naruto-kun. What do you want to talk about?  
Love you too...!**

Waiting for Naruto's reply took a while… He hadn't exactly figured out how to work the keys on his Samsung flip phone. Hinata dreamily sighed and kept waiting for her obnoxious and handsome blond boy to text back. Instead of the text message she was hoping for, she got a call…

_**Tenten and Neji - Ending of Phone Conversation**_

"Wow... I can't believe you jaw doesn't hurt after talking that much, Tenten," Neji mumbled.

She stopped her babbling, "Wait, what, Neji?"

He sighed. He hadn't gotten a word in. Just a few yeah's, okay's, and I understand's; oh yeah, that's a lot of input from one person. Especially since the two have been occupying the phone on each ends for more than an hour and a half... and it was mainly focused on one subject: going to America for college and end of high school.

"Nothing? Is everything okay on your side?" Tenten asked her lavendar, pupil-less eyed lover.

"I... Well, no there's nothing wrong, per-say. It's just that I wanted to answer your earlier questions, but I didn't get the chance because you were so anxious and excited," Neji replied.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!!" Tenten exclaimed, "I was just overwhelmed - in a good way - about you coming along! Geez! I'm so sorry -- damn it! I'm doing it again..."

He chuckled, "It's okay, Tenten. It's just that I was really into iving you some input on the situtation. That's all. But you can continue."

"Actually I have to go, but I'll see you - hopefully - tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you later..."

"Love you, Neji!"

"Love you, too," Then he hung up after Tenten said her goodbye.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura - Around town (cont.)**_

"Sasuke... I need to get home. It's getting too late for this," Sakura said as her eyes finally blinked. Her and Sasuke had been staring at on another for twelve minutes straight - yeah, that means without blinking.

He chuckled, "I guess I'll let you slip through my fingers again..." His calloused hands cupped the pinkette's face before he kissed her forehead.

"Don't act depressed. You'll see me in school," Sakura smiled as her and Sasuke walked back to her apartment complex.

"Ah, if I go to your school... I might be sent to a private one."

Her piercing emerald orbs widened. "Do you really think they'll do that to you?"

"The system is harsh... and besides my parents would've made me and Ai go anyways."

"Hn."

"Don't steal my phrases, Saki-chan!" Sasuke mocked, smirking.

"It's a word! And do not call me that." Her expression was -.-.

"Okay, fine..."

Once the two reached Sakura and her mother's apartment complex, the two just stared at the flights of stairs. Half of Sakura told her to hurry up and get inside, while the other half insisted that she did number one (refer to chapter eight) on her bucket list. Unsureness rumbled through her body; starting at her ears and sparking all the way down to her toes.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suddenly called out in a whisper. He looked down at her and she always inwardly pouted - it wasn't her fault that she wasn't tall!

"Yes, Sakura?" He waited patiently. Deciding to finish this quickly, she stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lip gloss-ed lips to his icy ones. Ten seconds passed and there was no response from Sasuke in this awkward kiss, so Sakura pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." Then she dashed up the four flights of stairs and hurried into her and her mother's apartment. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting casually on the couch, watching the news. Although Ino was complaining.

"Yo, Sakura! Where'd you go?" Ino pressed, jumping up from the couch and running to her partner-in-crime's side.

"Just out for a walk, remember?" The pinkette wandered across the living room and down the hallway, before turning into her bedroom. Ino had followed, silently, behind her friend.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino's lips were hardly ever transformed into a frown, but right now, they were. Her sharp colbalt blue eyes stared at the pink haired teenager with curiousity.

"I was out with Sasuke... and I did what the bucket list suggested..." Sakura admitted, a heated pattern forming over the bridge of her face.

Ino grinned, "You kissed him?! That's wonderful!" She paused, noticing Sakura's grim facial expression and horrible posture. "But why aren't you happy?"

"Because he didn't give any effort in it!" Ino watched as she sighed. "Ino, I'm really tired. Could you just... please leave?"

Ino nodded, understanding that rejection was tiring. "Okay, Saki. G-night!" She stood up to exit the scene.

Sakura called after her, "Oh, and don't mention this to Shika, m'kay?" Ino nodded, then left.

* * *

_**Kiku Haruno - Iwagakure Hospital**_

Kiku looked taken aback by Shiku's sudden interest in Shikamaru. Though she smiled - in her motherly way and answered, "Shikamaru's doing great. I'm not sure if he's realized that him and I aren't genetically related, but he will soon enough. He's oh-so very smart... He's taking up classes in Suna too. We haven't spoken since he started there, so I don't know if he likes it... His hair is thick and dead-straight. If you saw only his silhoette, it'd look like his head was a pineapple. He wears his hi-ate around his arm, so he doesn't mess up his hair."

"Ah, I see. Do you know what his man goal in life is?" Shiku asked after he chuckled at the last few sentences.

"He wants to get married and have to kids; a son and a daughter..."

Shiku grinned and laughed, "Really? Well hopefully I'll be able to attend that wedding.."

Kiku nodded, "I'll put in a good word."

"How's your husband, Jiro, doing? Still tough as nails?"

"I wouldn't know... He's remarried and - obviously - we've gotten a divorce."

Shiku's smile and fun-loving personality faded into a sorrowful expression. He spoke quietly, "I'm so sorry, Kiku. You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Once upon a time, I suppose," Kiku fakely smiled at the man who knw her all to well to know that smile wasn't real.

"Please don't smile unless it's real," He objected as he craned his head towards the window; sun which was in the middle of the baby blue sky. "Why don't you do something.. about it?"

"Like what, Shiku? Confront him? No, the deal's done."

"Scream, throw a fit, cry, break glass! I have no clue. Just _do_ something!" Shiku exclaimed, tossing his head back to her. His dark eyes clashed with her eyes.

"What if I can't do anything, Shiku? I have to prove to everyone that divorcee wives can be strong and happy. I have to show Sakura how to cope with this kind of thing!"

"But she'll never know how to NOT cope with it when - if it happens to her. Will she?"

"You're probably right about that... but I can lie better to everyone, rather than myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

Kiku laughed bitterly as she shook her head. "I don't even know the answer to that, Shiku..."

* * *

_**Ino and Shikamaru - Sakura's Condo/Apartment **_

"So we have to return to Suna by the ninth of August - it's a Saturday - and school starts on that upcoming week," Ino re-read the fancy handwriting that was on the parchment. "Seniors will start on August thirteenth, while everyone else starts on the eleventh! What a load of horse crap! Why do we have to start earlier than those stupid seniors?" Ino whined.

"Ino..." Shikamaru called out.

"I'm going to call the school and tell them what I think!" She searched the room for a phone, forgetting there was one in her skirt's pocket.

"Ino... We _are_ seniors. So technically you called yourself - and myself - stupid," Shikamaru sighed in exasperation.

She was silent for the next few moments. Finally, she spoke, "Oh. I completely knew that, Shika! I was merely testing to see if you'd catch on!"

Shikamaru smiled and lazily shook his head. His coca bean colored eyes returned to the television screen.

"Why do we have to watch the news? It's sooo boring!" Ino said.

"That's exactly why we're watching it, Ino. Because whatever bores you, must be somewhat interesting to me."

"But wait! That's mean, Shika!!"

"I know, but this is what you get for making me watch "What Not to Wear" earlier."

She whined, "It was icky anyways. That lady dressed like a dude! Yet she wore ballroom gowns to the fricking grocery store!" She looked at Shika pleadingly. "Give me the remote!"

Shikamaru leaned away from her, holding the remote high in the air. "Only if you can get it, Ino..."

She snarled, but her eyes showed fear.

"Aww, are you too scared? Cat got your tongue, Ino??" Shikamaru taunted, smirking. She basically pounced on him after that. She reached for the remote, but he kept leaning farther away. If she got too close, he'd duck and lean the opposite way. Ino was determined, so that was the only reason Shikamaru ended up giving it to her.

Although, it was awkward because Sakura came out once and saw their odd pose. The pinkette took a picture too... just in case. Sometimes, she thought things were looking up. Until school started the next week.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it!! Sorry for the extremely long wait! This was on my mother's computer – which is very hard to access. Please review… it's the only thing that keeps me updating! Thanks for reading too!!! : )**

**P.S. sorry it's so very short... Even Dillen would be mad at me! (sorry, inside joke!)**

**XOXO, F.F.E (aka MyHauntedDestiny)**


End file.
